The Death Dancer
by Pure Black
Summary: Severus is sent to find Harry after the muggle government puts him in an orphanage over the summer after 5:th year. He is changed, for both good and bad. How is he changed and more important,why? Snape decides to find out. No slash! REWRITTENOCT2006
1. Orphanage

_**Author Note: **This is about Harry and his relationship to the world in general. As in every story there is both sadness and happiness. It's up to you if you read this fic._

**THE DEATH DANCER **

_**-CHAPTER ONE-**_

**BETA:** Greeneyes

**INFO:** www. livejournal. com /users/draycious

**OTHER:** This storey is being re-written.

**WARNINGS**: Mention of abuse, drugs, smoking, nothing major. **NO RAPE!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of HP's characters.

* * *

Harry Potter was crying silently, and crying in itself was very unusual for him. It was unusual because... well, he just didn't cry very easily. Right now everything had simply become too much for him to handle; Sirius's abrupt ending of life, death eaters, Voldemort sending him horrible visions that he could do nothing about… Yet he couldn't just give up on everything because he owed so much too so many people, according to himself that is.

"Boy! Get down here!" his uncle's voice boomed from downstairs.

Yes, he was still sent off to Privet Drive even during the summer holidays. It seemed like no one cared that maybe he just wasn't cut out for dealing with the muggles right now, but all Dumbledore went on about was some sodding blood protection or whatever and expected Harry to understand.

Well he didn't!

He wiped his face on his grey over sized sweatshirt and trudged downstairs feeling utterly miserable.

"We've decided to send you of to camp along with Dudley," Vernon said at once when he was spotted.

Harry was shocked. What? How on earth was he supposed to survive in one of those? What about Dudley, he was to fat to even walk to the park!

"Stop standing there gaping like a fish! Go upstairs and pack boy! Here's a list of what Dudley needs." Vernon said angrily, thrusting a list into Harry's hands. _I guess the golden rule of 'ask no questions' is in action_, he thought.

Harry walked slowly back upstairs without being able to comprehend what had just happened.

Camp?

He began to pack Dudley's cloths in a trance. When he was done he walked back to his room but the door stood open and he walked straight into it and smacked his head and fell to the ground.

That got him out of his trance.

"Watch yourself _freak_!" Dudley spat as he walked over him, barely missing stepping on Harry's hand. Harry glared at his cousin's back.

"You'll get it." he murmured. He could picture Dudley being thrown out of the camp or something similar. At the thought of the camp he went cold. How was he supposed to be at the same camp as Dudley? He didn't even know what sort of camp it was! What about the blood protection? He needed some urgent help here!

The help came in form of death.

Not entirely what Harry had pictured his help as. It only messed him up even more, his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon died in a car crash. What were the odds? After all those years of telling him that his own parents had died in a car accident. The irony of the situation.

The next couple days after the accident were a blur for Harry. The police came and placed Dudley and himself in an orphanage during which time they looked for suitable relatives to take care of them. He was unable to contact the order in anyway because the police had executed Hedwig against his protests. They claimed it was against the animal rights. They said that the owl had been too damaged to be able to live in a zoo or alone in the nature. That was completely untrue, and it hurt to even be accused of abusing Hedwig.

Mrs. Figg wouldn't know exactly where he would be, so he couldn't count on her to rescue him. She would just know a little about what had happened. So he was on his own, but all he could think of was that he couldn't think at all; and that put him in a terrible position.

---------------

"Mr. Potter. You must work to help with the payment for your presence here." exclaimed the maiden of the orphanage one day.

"But... The government pays for me since I'm not of legal age!" he protested.

"You do as told and that's final!" the maiden spoke angrily and slammed Harry's own door in his face.

He was speechless before the truth dawned on him. This maiden was a **tyrant. **She made the orphans of the home work and then in turn took the money as her own. There was nothing he could do about it. He would_ not _run away, it could only go wrong and end like it had when he went to **_'save'_** Sirius. Since that incident he had lost his confidence and courage.

Harry withdrew from the other children. He knew they talked about him but he didn't care. Dudley had left to live with Marge but Marge had refused to take him in as well. He was very relieved; he knew he would never survive a life with them.

Harry spent all his free time sitting by a window in the attic; it was his favorite place by far, knowing that he was all alone up there. It gave him time to think things over without anyone distracting him. He strongly suspected that Madam Dran (the Maiden) was convinced that ghosts lived up there and therefore didn't go up there very often. Madam Dran was an ugly woman. She could go for the imagined "Snape" mother. She was more than cruel enough for it. It just wouldn't do, having her against him more then she already was, so years of training he had undergone living with the Dursley's finally paid off.

Harry soon realized that talking back was a big no-no. Neither should you run around inside or do anything unusual. Madam Dran was very old fashioned. The worst thing was that Harry was the only magical being there. All his former stuff had been burned. Everything had lain untouched in his trunk and Madam Dran just burned it without even bothering to look at its contents, she claimed that no one was allowed any personal possessions. Harry suspected she kept this rule by heart so she could better control them emotionally. A single belonging could often mean a lot of things; it could keep hope up and in Harry's case he could look at a picture of his mother, and fight for what he thought was right. There was no more of that now. Harry had briefly wondered if this was a good excuse to not do his homework. Snape would probably have a field day when he found out about all this.

------------------------------

"Potter! Hurry you lazy wanker! You haven't got all day!" his boss yelled at him and Harry glared.

He was always told to hurry up even though he worked as fast as he could. Madam Dran had made him take the job. He was employed by a firm called 'Wizards and Wanker's. It was entirely muggle. He had no idea where the name came from but he didn't much care either. He had to carry hundred's of heavy boxes around every single day. The stuff they made were actually sex toys and T-shirts with 'funny' phrases written on them.

Apparently those T-shirts were in fashion right now and everyone wanted them. Harry couldn't imagine why. He hated them. He actually had to wear one. All the employed were forced to wear them by their boss Jack Broose, Harry supposed it was 'free' commercial for the things they sold. Jack Broose was not a funny bloke and nobody liked him. He was a fat bald man with yellow teeth and an evil attitude. Sadist no doubt.

Harry was like a magnet; he sucked all those evil people to him it seemed;

Voldemort, Wormtail, Jack, Vernon, Marge, Dudley, Petunia, Snape and Madam Dran, how much worse could it get?

Oh, and then there was Daniel, the manager of the off-hand store the company he worked for owned. Daniel worked as manager/shopkeeper and everyday Harry had to walk two blocks with a big and heavy package to the shop. He wasn't allowed to use any kind of vehicle since the company wouldn't pay for it. He wondered if the conditions he worked under were even legal by law.

Daniel always taunted him when he caught sight of him. He couldn't do anything about it because if he did he would loose his job and Madam Dran would fly off her handle and he'd be kicked out on the streets before he could open his mouth to say 'unfair'.

As if that wasn't enough; Madam Dran had a little lap dog that she ordered around. It was the stupid gardener Evan. He was stupid but he was tall and strong, he reminded Harry of Malloy's thugs, Crabbe and Goyle. Harry accidentally went against Madam Dran's rules one time and he got the worst beating of his life from Evan at her orders.

-----------------

"Holy god Potter! What the hell happened to you? Pub fight?" another box carrier named Jamie said when he showed up to work in a mess. He had tried to fix himself up the best he could but it didn't help much.

"Something like that." he whispered because his throat was sore. He had almost been strangled last night.

"Bad luck man! I can take the extra five boxes today. You don't look strong enough to carry even one, yet alone 129!" Jamie offered after eying him critically.

"Thanks, I'll make it up to you." Harry said thankfully, but a bit ashamed as well. He didn't want to put his workload on other people's shoulders, least of all to those who were nice to him.

"It's nothing, lad! I'll be Okay." Jamie said waving his hand.

Jamie was very poor and a couple of years older than himand had the reputation of being very wild and hot tempered and fought with everyone. The other boys in the firm didn't dare be near him. They usually stayed a few feet away but he had only ever been nice to Harry. Sort of taking him under his wing so to say; perhaps because they were both loners.

-----------

Harry winced when he lifted his fist box.

Every inch of him hurt but he clenched his teeth and did his work despite the pain. He had to.

"What happened to you Potter? Finally got put into place, eh?" Jack grinned evilly when he saw him.

Harry wisely kept quiet. Jack laughed a little and went over to another boy and began to complain about some fault the old bastard imagined was there.

"Are you Okay?" Jamie asked him when he accidentally let a moan of pain slip out.

"Yeah, I'm alright. I've had worse. It just... slipped." he confessed in a strangled voice. His head was throbbing something terrible. He voiced his problem to Jamie who quickly looked around to make sure no one was watching before he fished up some tablets from his pocket and a bottle of water.

"Here! Take this quickly before Jack-ass sees us not working." Jamie said hurriedly. Harry did as he was told.

"Thank you." he said sincerely before going back to work.

"It's the least I can do. The one that did that to you must have gotten you good." Jamie said bitterly.

Harry chuckled darkly, his voice devoid of any and all happiness.

"Yeah, I know." he said.

He had been beaten unconscious yesterday and was almost late to work today because of it. He had woken up very late and it had been a close call. He thought that perhaps he should tell someone about the abuse, but then thought better of it. They probably wouldn't believe him anyway. Madam Dran was a respected woman in most people's eyes. Why he couldn't even guess. He supposed she was a good actress. If a respected judge in court could hide the fact that he was a pedophile, Madam Dran sure could hide the fact that she was a sadistic, cold, old bitch who took pleasure in making the kids miserable when she was supposed to take care of them.

------------------

After work he hurried 'home' and changed cloths and washed his hands and face quickly before he hurried down to the kitchen. Every day he had to chop the vegetables. The other children glanced at him curiously. They wouldn't know what had happened last night because he never once screamed.

Madam Dran actually smirked at him during dinner and he looked down at his plate to prevent all his angry words from coming out. He had always had a problem with controlling his temper and he would rather not die at the hands of a muggle when no one less than Voldemort could kill him.

At least then he would be remembered… hopefully.

Harry didn't like London. He did before but not anymore. The work still reminded him a bit of the late 1900th century. He was really low down in the working chain. He was down in the work class' worst.

He who had thought he had it bad at the Dursley's...

The beatings began to be an every night occasion. He slowly but steadily began to loose his natural life happiness. The very thing that made him such a lovely person and helped him survive and dance around death.

He caught up on the other boy's language habits, especially the vulgar words they spoke. He had never been one to swear much before, but he couldn't care any less now. When he could, he joined the other working boys in the pub and started fights. Jamie began to go with him if only just to protect him. Jamie was 19 years old and Harry hadn't even turned 16 yet. It was July the ninth and there was still no sign from the wizarding world but Harry had actually forgotten all about it. He was too busy thinking of ways to survive and to keep up his work. He took life one day at a time.

-------------------------------------------------------

Harry accidentally dropped the box he carried on his way to Daniel and he cursed violently. The people on the street stared at him and stepped past him with a good distance. He could understand that. He looked terrible. His cloths were dirty and ripped, his face dusty, and his hair flat and greasy and his skin was covered in bruises.

Jamie had by now understood that his bruises didn't come from casual fights; he knew he was being abused regularly. Jamie had once tried to get Harry talking but the boy had become very angry so Jamie never tried it again. He was simply staying there for Harry and it was oddly comforting to the wizard.

"My, my! If it isn't the little wanker. But look at you. Were we that naughty in bed yesterday my little fagot? Or shall I call you a whore, _slut_?" Daniel taunted.

Harry pretended he didn't hear. He dropped the box in a corner and exited the shop with Daniel's taunting words ringing in his ears.

"What did I ever do to him?" he sighed out-loud. He was used to walking and working with his injuries now so he could work pretty fast. Jamie didn't have to take some of his boxes anymore even if Jamie said that he didn't mind. Harry had insisted to take care of it himself.

Today it was raining, and when Harry got back to the orphanage he was tired, soaked and in pain.

"Potter! Make yourself presentable! Today we'll have a visitor." Madam Dran said.

Harry sighed. The 'visitors' used to choose a child to adopt. Many had looked at him but he had always tried to look as worse as possible and he had managed to scare them all away. There were only people between the ages of 13 and 18 living there. It was both boys and girls. He wondered why anyone would ever want to adopt a teenager instead of a child, but there were always people for everything.

Harry hated it when a visitor came. Unfortunately it happened quite often. The others would adapt to sickeningly sweet manors and try to get the attention upon them to be chosen.

It was disgusting!

The Visitors would always have dinner with them. It was often a couple that came. Harry sat down with a silent sigh and began to eat and when the visitor came he choked on his potato.

"Excuse him Mr. Snape. That one has no manners," Madam Dran said and glared at him.

He was found, and by none other then Snape, his most hated professor in all of Hogwarts

* * *


	2. Save those who wants it

**

* * *

****

* * *

**

**THE DEATH DANCER**

_**-CHAPTER TWO-**_

**BETA: **Hannah

**INFO:** www. livejournal. com /users/draycious

**

* * *

**

Harry gulped. He gasped for air and tried to keep the tears in his eyes away from falling which came as a result when choking on the potato. The other children looked at him with glee in their eyes. They supposed he was out of question now, good for them , less competition!

Professor Snape didn't look at all surprised to see him there in the orphanage but he raised an eyebrow at his presence. Harry suddenly became very self-conscious over his very thin body with all the bruises visible. He couldn't hide all of them, especially those on his face. The bruises were in various stages of colouring. Some of them were angry black, while others were painful purple or even yellow.

He gulped again.

"I'd say," Snape said darkly while looking at him. Harry felt shivers running down his spine. What would happen next? Would Snape give away they knew each other from earlier, or would he pretend they had never met? Would Snape even tell this to his friends or the headmaster? He supposed not, Snape had always hated him, so why save him from this humiliating situation? He wasn't even sure if he deserved being saved from this.

"Please have a seat Mr. Snape," Madam Dran said but despite the invitation Snape still stood. Madam Dran spotted the fault almost immediately. "Potter! Stand up and give Mr. Snape your chair! Serve him food! I've never seen worse manners!" she snapped.

Harry jumped up. He knew it would make no good to protest over the unfairness of it all. She would always single him out from the other children. Everything was his fault. He took his own plate and glass away and walked as fast as he could without running. When he came back Snape was seated. Harry gave him a new plate, fork, knife and a glass. He also served Snape some wine. The children weren't allowed to drink of course, but he knew that quite a few of them used to while working, whenever they could. He didn't think they cared about what it was they swallowed, as long as it had its desired effect.

"Would you like chicken or lamb, sir?" he asked formally.

"Lamb... please," Snape said and it sounded like the word 'please' was foreign and seldom used by his tongue. That was odd since Snape was usually a well behaved man with good manors. Maybe he just thought it was strange to be polite to a Potter.

Harry served, when he was done he went to stand beside Madam Dran with his hands behind his back just like she had taught him.

"More wine!" Madam Dran snapped.

He hurried over to serve.

--------

When the dinner was over the others moved into another room. He however was assigned to take care of the dishes after everyone else.

"That's Potter that one. He's no good. I've tried everything possible but he really is impossible, he does have a job though. A pitiful job he does though," he heard Madam Dran say, before he door closed. He fumed silently as he took care of the dirty dishes. He couldn't believe his bad luck with having Snape seeing him in this situation. His anger made him tremble and he lost his grip on a plate.

**CRASH**

"POTTER!" Madam Dran shouted.

He gulped again. He couldn't believe he broke a plate, _what was he thinking?_ He slowly walked into the other room with his head bowed. He knew it didn't matter if he explained it was an accident.

"Yes Madam?" he whispered.

Smack!

She slapped him across his cheek.

"That should teach you to be careful! Take care of it Potter!" she said.

He left, never once looking up. He didn't want to see what he already knew would be there. The children smirking at him, Snape sneering and Madam Dran… well he didn't really want to think about that.

"That's the only way Potter learns," he heard Madam Dran explain to Snape before the door closed once again. He supposed Snape would agree with her on that. Snape had always been bitching about his lack of manners in school.

-----------------

After he had taken care of everything Evan took him to his room. He only got smacked around a little bit this time because Evan had to go to a meeting. Harry sighed in relief even if being hit on old bruises hurt like hell.

It was a short relief he had.

"Potter!"

He sighed again and went downstairs after washing away the blood coming from re-opened wounds.

"Yes Madam?" he asked.

"Mr. Snape is here, do you really think that it is the right time for some sweet rest in your room?" she asked staring him down.

"No Madam Dran," he said quietly and took a seat as he looked away from her.

"Potter. Why is there blood on your clothes?" Snape asked with a frown.

Harry froze. He couldn't believe he missed a spot! Then again there was sparse with light in the bathroom, so it wasn't easy to see everything.

"I...er... cut myself on the broken dish sir," he said quickly.

"Clumsy as always Potter!" Madam Dran sneered at him and huffed. He really didn't know why she disliked him so much, he hadn't done anything to her. He suspected she was sadistic by nature, while she didn't hate the other children just as much as she hated him, she wasn't nice to them by far either.

"Oh really Potter? Where's your cut?" Snape asked with fake politeness.

Harry quickly showed him a cut on his arm that he had only just gotten from Evan.

Snape still looked suspicious of him.

"How did you get those bruises?"

"He got into a fight with some street boys," Madam Dran cut Snape off.

"Why were you out on the streets Potter?" Snape asked, clearly not intimidated by Madam Dran at all. Harry wouldn't have thought any less of Snape, the man was an ex-death eater, still attending meetings, and had seen and met far worse people than Madam Dran.

"I was attending my work sir."

"Which is?"

"I am working for Wizards and Wankers sir," he said quietly.

I bet he is enjoying this, he thought.

"Oh? I've never heard of it. What kind of company is it?" he asked.

Harry suddenly blushed. Madam Dran seemed to pale a bit. She knew of course.

"Er, T-shirts and..." he whispered the last.

"Speak up Potter! I can't hear you!" Snape said.

"Sex toys, _sir_," he said loudly and looked up.

Snape stared at him before a slight shade of red formed on his cheeks. You can't prevent yourself from blushing. However, Snape managed hide all of his other emotions.

Snape cleared his throat in the awkward silence following the words spoken.

"Very well. I've picked my boy. Where do I sign?" he asked abruptly. The girls in the room looked depressed and the other boys were anxious to be picked. Harry didn't care either way. He knew he wouldn't be picked anyway.

"Who do you choose?" Madam Dran asked.

Snape formed a name Harry never thought he'd hear.

"Potter."

"What?" Madam Dran gasped. "Are you sure? The boy is awfully dum-"

"I am sure. Get the papers!" Snape interrupted loudly. Harry had no choice but to follow the Professor. He wasn't sure of how these things worked, then again Madam Dran probably didn't do everything the proper way anyway.

"Excuse me sir? Why did you choose me?" he asked when they were walking down the streets.

Snape looked taken aback for a second before he glared.

"Well why do you think? I wasn't there to get a snivelling child! I've been to five orphanages trying to find you!" he snapped. Harry's mouth formed an O but no sound came out. _Of course_, he thought. _Snape wouldn't want a child, he was sent out to look for me! _

"Sir?" he asked again after a while. Snape stopped and turned around.

"What _now_ Potter?"

"Er, could we please go to my work? I need to see someone," he said and knew that Jamie worked late today.

"Fine Potter but hurry up! I've got no time for your foolishness!"

Harry nodded, he understood.

"Yes sir. It will only take a few minutes sir," he promised.

Snape followed him like an enormous black shadow. He waited outside the building, or so Harry thought. When Harry went inside he followed him unseen and watched what he was doing and listened to what was said. Harry knew nothing of it.

"Ay Potter? Have you finally come to work you filthy little wanker?" Jack shouted.

Harry ignored him as usual and went over to Jamie. He seemed very tired and had five boxes left. He picked one up to help.

"Put that down Potter! You'll only make your injuries worse. I'm surprised you're here and conscious!" Jamie said.

"No I can help. It wasn't that bad today. Look, there's this guy outside that I'll have to follow and I don't think I'm coming back."

"A guy picked you? But you said you tried to not be chosen!" Jamie said astonished and paused in mid-movement.

"Well I was," Harry confessed with a frown.

"Damn him! You could live with me Potter!" Jamie said in all honest.

"I'm sorry but I can't. I could visit you sometimes. You've been real good to me since I got here." He said, forever grateful.

"Well everyone else seems to miss what a great person you are," Jamie said roughly, angrily shoving a box back on a shelf, trying to hide the emotions coming forward. He didn't deal very well with goodbyes.

"Thanks."

"I mean it!" Harry nodded slightly and picked up another box. He didn't know what to say to that. Another thank you and it would have been ridiculous.

"Where are you going?" Jamie asked instead.

"No idea," he said truthfully. Probably Hogwarts or the order safe house, he thought. He hoped for Hogwarts. It would be easier to blend in there. In Grimmauld place there were too many people bothering you. While he really liked having somebody caring about him for once, it could get a bit overwhelming being around the Weasley's. Especially since he had been very lonely since his parents died.

"Take care, alright? If you ever get in trouble, and knowing you, _you will_, come look for me all right?"

"I promise," he said with a small smile.

"Good. Now go before Jack gives you one of his daily slaps!" Jamie said hurriedly when he saw Jack was on his way over. Harry nodded and left quickly. Snape was waiting outside for him, having only just gotten there before him, not that Harry knew that.

"I'm sorry it took a long time sir. I helped someone," he said.

Snape only nodded. Harry got the impression that the man was thinking but he must be have been mistaken. Snape never showed any emotion, least of all any reactions to what he might be doing.

"Come on Potter. Hold this!" said Snape and thrust a book roughly in to his hands.

Before Harry had a chance to understand what was going on he stood in Hogsmeade. Snape arrived seconds later. He must have apparated. Snape began to walk and Harry followed silently. He didn't like the idea of seeing Dumbledore. He tended to loose his temper around the headmaster.

"There you are Harry! We've been looking for you, my boy. Are you alright?" Dumbledore asked up in his office where Snape had led him.

"Yup," he said.

"Where did you find him Severus?" Albus asked over his head like he wasn't really there.

"In London. Madam Dran's orphanage."

"How did you get him out?" Snape actually pulled a face.

"I... I adopted him. Only because that's what one had to do of course..." Snape said.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled suddenly.

"Oh, you _adopted_ him you say? So you've got custody over Harry here. Then there's only one thing to do!"

"What's that?" Snape asked nastily.

"For him to live with you of course!"

"WHAT? No! I just had to sign those bloody papers to get him out! I don't want him. I refuse!" Snape cried out enraged.

"You will do it!" Albus said loudly with his twinkle dimming slightly. Snape shut up.

Albus almost never raised his voice.

"Fine!" Snape spat.

"Harry?" Dumbledore asked him gently.

"Huh? Oh, I don't... never mind," he shrugged.

He was so tired and he didn't have the energy to argue. He knew he would loose no matter what. He always had before and this was no different.

"I will take Potter for now. We'll be in my rooms," said Snape angrily.

"Ah Severus, I was thinking of your manor when I said that you'll have Harry move in with you."

"My manor! Stupid meddling old fool! Have you finally gone off your rocker you old coot? I got him out of the orphanage, he's your problem now! He will not be going to my manor! That is my private house and I'll be damned if any Potter will live there!" ranted Snape.

* * *


	3. Lost or so I thought

**

* * *

**

**THE DEATH DANCER**

_**-CHAPTER THREE-**_

**BETA: D.A. Woods**

**INFO:** An AFI writer _(d.a wood that is)_

**REAL INFO: **www. livejournal. com /user/draycious

* * *

Harry looked down at his feet. He knew that Snape hated him but did the man have to make it so obvious? It seemed like he was not wanted anywhere. All people ever did was to yell at him or hit him. What did he do wrong? Why didn't people like him? He always tried very hard to make people like him, but they never did.

No one cared about him. Perhaps he didn't deserve people's kindness. Maybe it was some sort of a sign. Perhaps he was a freak and bastard, just like they always told him. Maybe, just maybe he shouldn't bother people anymore... he could finish it... but he couldn't do it yet. He couldn't carry on to the next life yet without full filling his duties.

Snape and Dumbledore exchanged looks over Potter's head. The headmaster looked worried over Harry whom did not speak nor move. He seemed frozen, staring into space.

"Harry? Do you not have anything to say about this?" Albus asked him kindly.

Harry looked up slightly with unhappy eyes. His eyes always told their own story.

"No Sir. Perhaps it's better if I go back to the orphanage, I don't mind. I will do whatever you say sir," he replied quietly.

"Surely you don't want to go back to those muggles Potter, they weren't treating you right!" Snape snapped.

"They gave me what I needed, food, a room, and a job. They did a lot for me sir," he objected in a humble tone.

"You worked in a sex shop Potter! You weren't fed enough _nor _did you get a proper room!" Snape yelled in disgust and Harry shrank back slightly and shrugged.

"I lived."

"Curse your ignorance Potter!" Snape said and advanced in on him. Harry didn't like that move at all. It reminded him of Evan.

"Severus! That's quite enough!" said Albus sharply. "Please show young Potter to your place," he continued. Snape nodded curtly but with a sour expression upon his face.

"Follow me Potter," he snapped.

-------------------------

Harry trailed behind Snape. It was a bit hard to keep up to Snape's long strides but it didn't show and Snape never noticed.

They stopped across a painting but Snape faced the wall instead of the painting of a lady. Harry thought it was quite odd when the painting was behind them but he didn't ask about it. He had long ago learned that nothing was quite as it seemed in the magical world.

"Snake Heir," Snape spoke to the wall.

A golden door formed on the empty wall. Harry stared at it. That's it? He thought. He had somehow expected something… darker.

"What are you waiting for Potter? A written invitation?" Snape snarled and Harry noticed that the man held the door open for him. He had been so busy staring that he hadn't noticed. He went inside quickly and stood aside so Snape could enter as well. He laid his arms behind his back and waited for a command just like Madam Dran and Evan had taught him.

"Well?" Snape said after a while with his arms crossed.

"Yes sir?" he asked.

"Are you just going to stand there all day?"

"No sir," he said quickly. "Would you like me to clean, cook, run an errand or-"he began to say and ticked of his tasks on his fingers.

"Hold it! Why would I ask you to do that?" Snape said with his face unreadable.

Harry fidgeted.

"I… I just thought..."

"Yes?"

"I just thought that you wanted me to make right for my stay, sir." Snape stared at him before he turned around and disappeared into a room and slammed the door after him without a word. Harry was at a loss of what to do so he sat down on the floor next to the sofa. He didn't want a beating for sitting down where he was uninvited. He soon fell asleep on the floor behind the sofa in a tight little ball.

**_/Snape's POV_**

I can't believe he said that! It reminds me of how I was treated when I was young! Snape thought when he stormed into his lab room.

He did what he always did when he was upset. He made a complicated potion and was so focused that he forgot all about the things going on around him accept for the potion. He even forgot a little green eyed abused boy out in his living room.

------------------

Snape woke up with his face plastered to a book the next morning in his office. He was confused first until he realized where he was. He had fallen asleep in his office many times before. He felt like there was something he should remember, something important, but he couldn't figure it out. He stood up and stretched and accidentally stepped on his Slytherin, emerald green scarf.

"Emerald green, hmmm... emerald green... Potter! Oh shit!" he said and hurried outside.

"He have better not wrecked my rooms or I'll..." he gritted out and gestured with his hands when he didn't find the right word for what he would do to him. He stormed out from his lab, in pursuit of the Potter boy.

He stopped in the living room. It was looking exactly like he had left it. He did a quick check in the kitchen, bathroom, and the guestroom.

All untouched.

"Where the hell is he?" he said out loud in frustration. He hated looking for things. Most people wouldn't believe it if they were told that Snape actually walked around and talked to himself when he was frustrated and alone, but he did...

The frustration dried down as time passed and was replaced with worry and a slight touch of fear.

_Only because I'll get the blame if he is found dead_, he convinced himself.

He was about to race out from his quarters when he caught sight of a foot sticking out from behind the sofa. Snape frowned and walked around it. And there he was.

Lying pathetically on the floor, _sleeping_, while he was worrying his head off. Snape reacted the only way he could.

"POTTER" he bellowed.

_**/END OF POV**_

Harry jumped up startled. He had no idea of who'd been calling his name but he knew it was a man and he'd better answer.

"Yes sir!" he said.

"Why were you sleeping on the floor Potter?" Snape yelled in his face.

Harry began to tremble but he kept his voice clear.

"I'm sorry sir. I didn't mean to, it won't happen again sir!" he said and looked straight forward like his uncle had once taught him.

"Look at me!" Snape snarled. Harry's head snapped up and their eyes met. Snape calmed down slightly and sighed he was met by wide unhappy and slightly scared green eyes.

He had always had a short temper but once he had exploded he cooled down pretty fast. Snape raised his arm. Harry shrunk back and protected his face in his arms. Snape stared dumbfounded at what had become of their savior. He was a trembling lump of oversized clothes.

Snape looked at his raised arm and back to Harry until a look of recognition flashed over his face.

He slowly let his arm drop to his side.

"Potter, stop crying... or whatever it is that you're doing. I wasn't going to hit you. I was just going to touch my hair. Do you hear me?"

Harry nodded and looked up. There was no sigh of tears in his eyes. Just fear.

"Get up Potter. I'll show you your room," he said quietly.

Harry nodded and followed. He couldn't believe that he had freaked. It was embarrassing!

* * *


	4. Blocked

**

* * *

**

**THE DEATH DANCER**

**-_CHAPTER FOUR_-**

**BETA: **Kitty Anne  
**INFO: **www. livejournal. com /users/ draycious

* * *

"Is this color all right with you? Or would you like me to change it?" Snape asked him coldly when they reached his room. Still, the very fact that he had even asked was a surprising and nice gesture. 

"No Sir. I like it the way it is," he said quickly and looked around his new room. Everything was either in black or various shades of green, it was beautiful. Oh no, there wasn't a problem with the colors at all. In fact, he liked them. They made him feel strangely at home. He never understood the childish house rivalry within Hogwarts. Just because you were a Gryffindor you didn't automatically love red and hate green. Colors are colors, there's nothing more to it.

"It's your choice Potter," Snape replied. He didn't really care either way.  
Harry nodded absently.

"What are the rules sir?" he asked.

"Why should I bother to tell you? You'll break them anyway," Snape snapped and Harry shrank back again.

"Fine!" Snape sighed when he looked at him. "No running, my office is of limit as well as my bedroom, unless it's an emergency. Always ask me before you leave my quarters. Eat whatever you wish whenever you want. Got all that?"  
Harry nodded.

"Yes, sir. I do sir." He hesitated a bit. Apparently Snape noticed.

"What Potter?" he asked.

"I was wondering if I could go to the quidditch pitch, sir," he said and felt very brave for asking considering Snape's famous temper. He wasn't sure what Snape would decided, probably against his wishes.

"Are you going to fly?" Snape asked. Harry again thought that was a very odd question, what else did you do in a quidditch pitch? Then again he actually had other things planned this time. He just wanted to go there and see it. The place always made him feel free and peaceful.

"No sir. I don't have a broom sir. I'm just going for a walk," he answered honestly and looked up at Snape. The man had crossed his arms in front his chest. Usually that meant there was trouble on the way, but it could also mean Snape was thinking. He had seen that gesture many times throughout his years at Hogwarts.

"You may go," he said at last and Harry was relieved. "Be sure to be back before 12 o'clock and eat lunch down here. It's now 8:40," Snape hurried to say before he could leave.

"Yes sir! Thank you!"

------------------

When he was at the pitch he looked around to make sure that no one saw him before he took out a cigarette package and a lighter and began to smoke. It was another bad habit he had picked up from the pub. He fished up his cell phone he had bought with stolen money.  
He dialed the number to Jamie. (yes, the phone is working) He knew he was out running an errand around this time so Jack wouldn't be able to hear the phone ringing and Jamie wouldn't be in trouble for it.

"Jamie!" Jamie's familiar voice answered the cell.

"Hi Jamie, it's me, Smoke. How are you?" Harry asked. Smoke was a nickname the other tikes had given him since he began to smoke. They thought it was ironic that he began to smoke since he had been very much against it from the beginning. He had planned on quitting smoking but he never knew it would be so damn hard!

"I'm fine. Where are you? I already miss you man!"

"I'm in Scotland."

"**SCOTLAND**?" Jamie shouted so Harry had to hold the phone an arms length away.

"Yeah," he said with a smile in his voice.

"What the fuck are you doing up there?"

"I'm here with my new guardian, remember?" he said dryly.

"Yeah. But couldn't he have been from England at least? Oh well... So how's he treating you?" Jamie said seriously.

"Well enough."

"Good. Just tell me if he doesn't and I'll be there in a flash," he promised. Jamie was never one to be late for a fight. He sought them out.

"Okay," Harry said and sat down on the lowest quidditch stand.

"Where are you right now?" Jamie asked him.

"I'm alone at a... football pitch," he said. Close enough, he thought. "I took a walk," he added.

"You're smoking, aren't you?" Jamie said at once. Harry looked slightly guilty even if Jamie couldn't see that.

"Yes, but just regular, no dope," he hurried to say before Jamie began to lecture him. Jamie knew him too well.

"Hmm... How's your injuries?" Jamie asked changing the subject. It appeared as if Jamie would do a thought out check up on him over the phone.

"They're healing."

"Are you coming back home soon?"

"Maybe. I don't know," he said slowly. He didn't know much of anything at the moment. As usual other people were running his life, while he was just the puppet tied to the strings they held.

"We'll keep in touch. I need to go to Daniels, you know how he gets if you're late. Take care. And if anyone gives you a problem, call me!"

"Sure. I'll do that. Take care of yourself."

"You too!"

Harry ended the phone call and sighed. He wished that Jamie could be with him right now, he needed him.  
He sat there and smoked some more before he returned to the castle. He'd better not cause any problems or he'd be in big fat trouble. He didn't fancy scrubbing a dousing of cauldrons or something. Snape was cruel and always had been, nothing would change that. Snape wouldn't hesitate to bring out the punishment. He never had before and he wouldn't start now, even if he had behaved unusually kind lately.

-----------------------

"Harry!" He almost cried out loud when Lupin caught him unaware him in a bone-crushing hug. "I've been so worried about you!" Lupin continued. Harry cracked a small smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you," he said and felt slightly guilty.

"You had nothing to do with it! It was those stupid muggles fault! Dumbledore told me about it. So how are you?" Harry tired to recover from hearing Remus speak ill of muggles. He was usually a very calm and collected man. Almost a bit shy.

"I'm OK."

"Have you talked to anyone yet?" Lupin asked him seriously.

"About what?" he asked confused and watched a portrait wave to him.

"About Sirius and your Aunt and Uncle. I know you didn't like the Dursley's but you lived with them for 16 years after all. So they must have meant something to you..." Lupin trailed of.

"No, I haven't talked to anyone about it Sir." He said tonelessly.

"You can come and talk to me whenever you want. About anything," said Lupin.

"Thank you sir," he said formally. Remus frowned and looked at him closely.

"Why do you call me sir? You don't have too!" he said.

"Oh sorry Mr. Lupin!" he said.

"Harry!" Remus cried.

"Oh... ok, Master?" he said and looked up slightly with confusion written all over his face.

"HARRY!" Remus yelled even louder. "What are you on about? Are you joking with me?" Remus asked.

"No Professor," he said impassively. Remus sighed.

"Call me Remus, Okay?" he said softly.

"Yes sir, Remus," he said shyly and looked down at his feet. He had begun to behave like this around adults even if he was the very opposite around people from age 0-30. He was a real bad ass around them. That's why he had been in so many pub fights and he always won too, well, almost. When he faced adults it was another thing entirely. He just sort of froze, like a huge block was between him and the adult, and he was the only one affected by it. It wasn't a protecting block, it was something he could penetrate with kicks or his fists. It was real strange, almost like magic and it was hard to explain the feeling. Maybe he didn't make much sense to himself, but in short it manifested itself so he forgot how to fight and went filled with fear.

"Harry?" Lupin asked.

"Huh?" he asked and blinked.

"You spaced out there for a while. I asked if you'd like to eat lunch with me in the Great hall?"

"Uh, sorry, I can't. Professor Snape requires my presence during lunch."

"Oh, well then, what about some dinner? Interested?" Remus asked eagerly.

"Um, no. Sorry sir but I do have some things to take care of," he said vaguely. It was a lie of course.

"Oh," said Lupin disappointed. "Perhaps tomorrow?"

"Maybe," he said avoiding.

"All right. I'll just walk on then. I'll see you later," said Lupin with a weird expression that Harry couldn't read.

"Yes sir."  
When he was sure that Lupin was gone he sighed and relaxed. He never did notice Snape in the shadows.

------------------------

"You're on time Potter. I'm surprised," said Snape with no real surprise at all in his voice. Harry nodded. He stood beside his chair silently and waited.

"Take your seat," Snape told him. He had learned some things about Harry now. He always needed to tell the boy what to do. He didn't like that. It was unnatural.

"Yes sir." Snape gave him the sign to take food. He took very little of each. Just like he had been taught.

"Is that all you're going to eat?" Snape said and eyed his plate with disapproval. "Take more Potter!" Snape snapped.  
Harry looked up.

"How much do you see fit, Sir?" he asked.

"How much do you..." Snape began to splutter before he stopped himself. He took a deep calming breath and said, "As much as you wish and until you're no longer hungry." Harry nodded to show he understood and took one more little potato. He really liked those. It was all he could fit for now. He wasn't used to large portions and he had read somewhere that trying to squeeze down too much food in a body which wasn't used to it could be dangerous. Snape didn't comment on it but he could see that Snape was displeased.

"Where did you go Potter?" Snape asked when the silence got unpleasant.

"I went to the pitch and back again, and I met Mr. Lupin on my way here Sir," he said.

"Mr. Lupin? Is that what you call him? I thought you called him by name." Snape dark eyes watched him. Harry didn't like that.

"I prefer to call him Mr. Lupin," he said softly but clearly. Almost firmly, perhaps a little bit of his old defiance directed at Snape was shining through.

"You do," Snape said as if he didn't believe him.

"Yes Master, I do," he nodded. Snape looked like he was about to faint.

"Master? What is this game Potter?" he yelled.  
Harry jumped out of his seat and begun to back away so he would be able to turn around and run if necessarily.

"I don't play any games at all," he said flatly.

"Why do you call people Sir, Master, Mr., and that sort of crap? Even if they're close friends to you? Almost family!"

"I-I don't understand sir!" he stuttered helplessly.

"What's the real reason?"

"I'm being polite! Politeness sir!" he said quickly and almost desperately. He really wanted Snape to understand that he was doing nothing wrong.

"Is it your idea of politeness to hurt people Potter?" Snape spat.

"What do you mean sir?" he said and was honestly confused again. That feeling was becoming more and more familiar to him. If that didn't stop he'd soon be turned into a big bundle of confusion.

"What if your friends began to call you Potter all the time? Would you like that?"  
Harry shrugged.

"It's their decision," he said.

"You disgust me Potter!" Snape spat.

"Sorry sir," he said automatically.

"Go to your room and stay there until I call for you!" Snape yelled.

"Yes sir!" he said quickly and went to his room as fast as he could. Snape was left astonished. He never thought Potter would obey him. Perhaps Potter's act was deeper imprinted then he first thought.  
_Potter didn't even slam the door_, Snape thought.

* * *


	5. Improved

**

* * *

**

**THE DEATH DANCER**

**_-CHAPTER FIVE-_**

**BETA:** Dark Catalyst

**INFO:** www. livejournal. com /users/ draycious

* * *

**SNAPE POV**

The next day during dinner in the Great Hall he got the annoying feeling that he had forgotten something again. It was important he knew that, he just couldn't figure out what it was. It didn't hit him until Lupin asked him a question, then he remembered.

"Where's Harry?"

"Oh shit!" Snape murmured before he dropped his fork with a clatter and stalked out the hall in long quick strides. When he was sure nobody saw him he broke into a run.

"POTTER!" he yelled upon entering his quarters. He was only slightly out of breath. He made sure he was always very well trained. He had to be, being the spy that he was. A tired looking Potter came out from his room, he didn't look too good.

"Yes, sir?" Harry asked quietly.

"Have you been in your room all day since yesterday?" Snape asked sternly but with an underlying guilt.

"Yes, sir." Was the still quiet reply.

"Why?" Snape shouted completely flummoxed at the boy's behavior. Harry looked at him with big confused eyes. They were as green as ever, but had no sparkle left in them. Snape just wanted to throttle the annoying brat, even if he knew it was wrong. He just didn't have any patience to deal with a seemingly very dependent Potter. What happened to the _in_dependent boy they all knew? Now Potter probably couldn't even pee on his own.

"Because you told me to, sir." He said.

"You haven't eaten all day?" Snape asked and briefly hoped that the boy had been smart enough to call on a house elf.

"No, sir."

But then again this was Potter…

"And you haven't drank anything?" he asked even if he already knew the answer.

"No, sir."

Snape put his face in his hands. He felt like screaming in frustration but he knew that the situation would only get worse if he did. This was reminding him of his own childhood, which wasn't some ordinary fairytale. It resembled a horror story more than anything. He couldn't help but actually feel sorry for the boy.

"From now on you'll eat and drink whenever you're hungry or thirsty. No matter what I've said. That's an order," he said slowly and clearly, making sure the boy hung onto every word he uttered. Harry simply nodded.

"Come here Potter," said Snape.

Harry stepped a bit closer but he seemed to be careful to be just out of reach. Snape took the last couple of steps so they stood close. Harry seemed extremely uncomfortable with the new arrangement.

"Who told you to act like this?" he asked. Harry looked away but Snape caught his chin and tilted Harry's head upwards so he could look him in the eye. Harry flinched upon eye contact.

"I don't know what you're-" he began but his words were interrupted.

"You're lying!" Snape snapped. It came out harder than he intended and he saw the panic in Potter's eyes. He sighed. He wasn't the right person for this, but he tried anyway.

"Potter," he said more softly. "Tell me now, that's an order." It seemed to be the only way to handle Potter, but found he was mistaken on the reaction his words would bring. Potter began to shake. Snape realized Harry was having a long overdue breakdown. Oddly enough Potter didn't make a sound. No whimper, no sob, no nothing. He almost wished Potter would scream and rant like a normal person, at least _that _he knew how to deal with. This reaction he didn't understand.

"Potter?" he asked and tried to catch the boy's attention but Potter didn't answer him. He acted like he didn't even see him. He's in _shock_, Snape realized.

"Don't cry!" he said with a bit of panic when he saw tears building up in the youths face. If it was one thing he couldn't handle it was crying people.

"Sorry!" Harry sniffed, coming out of the daze at last. _That went over quickly_, Snape thought.

Snape was relieved for a few seconds before Potter broke down again.

"Just stop it! There's nothing to cry for!" Snape said desperately. It obviously didn't help the slightest. Potter sank down on his knees and ended up on his butt. He sat there rocking and tried not to make a sound, though a few odd moans still managed to slip out.

Snape tried once again to talk to Potter. When it didn't work he went down on his knees and did something he'd never thought he'd do. He took Potter in his arms just like Dumbledore had once done to him when he had gone through something. Potter struggled at first but he soon clung to him in a desperate attempt to gain some comfort. Snape didn't like Potter but he couldn't bring himself to ignore what a wreck Potter was. He was horrified himself, but he wanted to help Potter.

It all ended with Potter falling asleep against him. He decided to carry Potter to his room. He dumped him on the bed and hurried over to his own room. He dressed in nightclothes and lay down in his bed but he couldn't sleep until much later.

**Normal POV**

Harry woke with his cloths on. He silently cursed his weakness. He shouldn't cry on _Snape_ for Christ sake!

The ugly man would only use it against him. He'd probably tell the whole potion class and then the whole school would know. As if he wasn't miserable enough he had to go to the man's manor today! Talk about bad luck…

Harry didn't speak through the whole breakfast and Snape didn't seem so keen on talking either. He didn't know what to say and Snape never asked him anything. Snape called on a house elf when they had finished.

"Harry Potter, sir! Dobby is happy to see you!" the little crazy elf shrieked happily when he set his eyes upon him.

"Hi, Dobby. Enjoying work?" he asked casually. This he could deal with. Dobby was so much smaller than him. He didn't know about the age, but he wasn't afraid of magical creatures, only human adults.

"Oh yes Master Potter, Harry! Dobby is most glad you freed I!"

"You're welcome. You don't need to thank me," he said modestly.

"Take care of this!" Snape interrupted the two of them and pointed to the overfilled table. Many of the things they hadn't even looked at. The house elves were always too eager with the food if no one stopped them in time. Dobby hurried to oblige the potion master and Harry looked down at his feet. He was unsure of what he was supposed to do now.

"Go get your trunk Potter, we're leaving."

Harry nodded and hurried away. He was relieved that he could leave the professor for a little while, even if it meant spending more time with him later in the manor.

Snape Manor was a huge place, but many areas were of limits. It didn't matter to him; he wasn't interested or curious in exploring them. During the night he cried silently in his pillow. He missed Jamie so much it hurt. It was first when they were apart that Harry realized what a huge support Jamie had been.

Snape had begun to spend more time with him. It rather annoyed him because it made it harder for him to slip away and smoke so he had begun to do it in a toilet on the second floor because it had a window he could open.

**Snape POV**

To my own regret I fell for Potter's personality like everybody else. I like him, I admit it, he's very distant and scared but I still like him. I have no idea of what's going on inside him but I'll try to help him. I never thought I'd fall for the brat. I want to take care of him, see him grow up and be there to guide him. Like a father would to his son. Yet he's a Potter for Christ sake! He is also broken and I recognize myself in him. I've never liked anyone else but Dumbledore in my life. It's sad really, if not pathetic even. I know nothing else but the life I live and I can only imagine what a life full of friends and family would be like.

I haven't yet managed to get close to the boy and make him open up to me but I can understand why he doesn't. I've always been a bastard to him. I do have mental arguments with myself as if I'm insane every time he's around me. Maybe I really am insane. At least that would explain it.

One part of me tells me to hate him and the other part tells me to love him. It's not easy. Slowly but steadily I begin to like him more and more for each day passing.

Harry woke up in the middle of the night and tiptoed to the toilet. He didn't know why he felt so in need of a smoke all of a sudden but he decided to take the risk of being caught. He could always say that he needed to pee if he accidentally ran into Snape.

Well inside the toilet he opened the window and hung halfway out while he smoked.

**Snape POV**

He had been called on a meeting. Fortunately Voldemort had paid him no attention and he could leave without a scratch. It wasn't often something like that happened.

He was walking back up to his manor when he froze in mid-step.

The light was lit in a window and Potter was halfway out of it!

"What the hell," he murmured. He looked intensely up at the boy. The brat couldn't see him standing below him in the dark.

"Is he… is he _smoking_?" he said out loud surprised.

He really was surprised this time around. Gryffindors didn't smoke. It was more than usual that his Slytherins did but not the other houses. Minerva had always giving him a hard time about it. The old hag told him that he had to control his Slytherins bla bla bla.

He shook his head. He was generalizing again. He really had to stop doing that. Houses had nothing to do with it. He was sure Gryffindors smoked too, almost all teenagers did.

Potter was full of surprises and something was terribly wrong with the brat. Too many things didn't add up to how he was acting. In school he played the hero perfectly, oh yes, but was he really all that perfect? He had to find that out since no one else seemed to bother. He had already seen too many Slytherin moves coming from the boy to think that Potter truly did belong in Gryffindor. To what he had seen the brat would have been better off in Slytherin. He had never really thought about it before but now it made sense. If the boy had been put into Slytherin in his first year he would be acting entirely different from what he was doing now. He would have evolved and grown to be a cunning person, and probably dangerous and manipulative. As it was he had now become emotional and impulsive and that made things difficult for Potter. He took after his house mates even if his instincts told him not to. He could only imagine the battles Potter must be having inside of him.

"Potter doesn't belong to them," he mused. Slytherin or not, the boy has problems, Snape decided. _Now I'm bloody generalizing again_, he thought angrily at himself. _Still, thinking in metaphors is easy_, he mused.

He ignored the fact that Potter was smoking and went to bed. He would pick that fight another time, now he was too tired.

* * *


	6. Unusual Skill

**

* * *

**

**THE DEATH DANCER**

_**-CHAPTER SIX-**_

**BETA: **Alex

**INFO:** www. livejournal. com / users/ draycious

* * *

Harry managed to get back to his room without any mishap after smoking. He felt much more relaxed, even if he still missed Jamie a lot. After calming down in his room for a few minutes, sleep finally managed to find him.

------------------

Snape seemed tired during breakfast the next morning. Harry didn't ask why, though he was very curious. Neither of them ate much and this time Snape didn't bug him about it.

**SNAPE POV **

Snape saw the boy stealing glances at him from time to time. He chose to act as if he didn't notice, but after the tenth time or so he couldn't take it anymore. It was annoying as hell and that was saying something, since he was quite used to being stared at.

"What is it?" he asked in a civil tone. After all, yelling wouldn't do, he knew that by now.

When he addressed the boy he saw him flinch and look down at his plate, but other than that the boy didn't do anything.

"Well?" he asked in the silence.

"Nothing sir," Harry said so quietly that he almost missed it. He rubbed his face with his hand tiredly and sighed.

"No. If there is something you want to tell me, just say it." he pressed. He was in no mood for playing games or beating around the bush. Apparently the boy sensed that. He took a deep breath before speaking.

"I was wondering why you looked so tired, sir," he said, his voice firm and clear. When Snape didn't answer he risked another glance at the man. He found him chewing on a piece of toast thoughtfully as if he debated whether or not to tell him. After a while, Snape put down his toast and spoke.

"I was summoned."

"Are you alright sir?" he asked instantly, surprised himself. He could see Snape's eyes widen slightly before his mask was back in place.

"Yes I am. Did you feel anything?"

"In my scar you mean, sir?" he asked even through it was quite obvious. Where else would he have felt something, in his toe?

Snape simply nodded. "No sir. I didn't. I had no vision, nothing."

"And you still can't master occlumency, right Potter?" Harry nodded and blushed slightly even though Snape hadn't been taunting him. Then again, you never knew with Snape. It could have been meant as an insult. Snape was a master in the art of insults. He could make an insult out of even the sweetest innocent words. For example: _'what a pleasant surprise to have a visit in these late hours' _

"I thought so," Snape said and stood up. Harry sat still and awaited the impending command.

"Come on Potter," he said. "I'm going to train you in occlumency." Harry felt himself go cold. A lot of things had happened recently and many of those things he wanted to keep a secret. He didn't intend to let anyone know about them, least of all Snape! He swallowed with difficulty and followed the man. There was no way out of this, no place to hide and nowhere to run.

"You know how it goes. Are you ready?" Snape asked. Harry didn't understand why Snape even bothered, he had never cared before. He would go ahead even if he'd said no. With a last deep breath he nodded and Snape's spell hit him.

Early memories from his childhood overtook Harry's mind no matter how hard he tried to push Snape out. Suddenly a quick memory with Evan rose to the surface. Fortunately it was just some taunting from Evan's side. Then there was this huge pub fight that he was, of course, right in the middle of. He had really messed up that time, but he was lucky to have gotten away with only a few scratches. This really wasn't good. Snape would probably use that information against him, ranting about his lack of control over his temper and so on and so forth.

_God no!_

This was embarrassing.

It was the one time when his old boss Jack saw fit to give him detailed information and description of the sex toys the company he worked for sold just to see him blush. Harry felt a cold sweat breaking out when a memory with a special bad beating began to take place. _Shit, shit, shit and double shit! _He thought.

Then he thought of something else. If he couldn't push Snape out, then perhaps he could guide Snape and direct the man through his memories and only show him what he wanted?

He concentrated thought hard on Lupin.

It worked!

He found himself seeing the shack back in his third year, but Snape kept prying and messing around so he lost his concentration on the memory and gave Snape the opportunity to yet again choose for himself.

He tried even harder when Snape once again began to get near dangerous grounds. He thought of Quidditch. He managed to hold on to it until Snape ended the spell of his own accord.

"That's enough for today. I see you're able to guide me on to chosen memories. It's a very… unusual thing to do."

"Figures," Harry murmured for a second when he went back to his old self.

Snape raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry sir," he said quickly.

"As I was saying, it's an unusual thing to do because many find it extremely difficult to concentrate while someone else is in their head. Obviously you've had some training in that area, and I suppose you know your own mind very well," said Snape in a sort of compliment. Harry supposed it was true he had some training in keeping his thoughts separated from Voldemort when their connection was strong.

"It requires very strong mental strength, so how you can do it is beyond me," Snape said in a flash of his old self. "But it's one step forward," he finished.

Harry nodded to show Snape that he did indeed understand what the man was saying.

He found it rather easy to understand him now when he was actually paying attention. Often enough Snape's words had a double meaning, even more so at school. Snape seemed more relaxed in his home of late and was more straightforward than usual, which that made Harry notice how he spoke.

"What do you suggest I do to build on this skill?" he dared ask because it was important.

"What about practicing?" Snape said dangerously and Harry gulped, feeling stupid. He knew very well that he hadn't even bothered to practice the last time... but that had to change now.

* * *


	7. Werewolves

**

* * *

**

**THE DEATH DANCER**

_**-CHAPTER SEVEN-**_

**BETA:** Pure Black (myself) geez, I hope u guys can read it... _2006_

**INFO**: www. livejournal. com /users/ draycious

* * *

Harry sat in the kitchen and read the newspaper. It was quite interesting. Fudge was making an ass out of himself now again. That man did more fuck ups than any other political person he knew about. Fudge was _still_ claiming that Voldemort wasn't back, he explained recent events as a you-know-who wannabe's work. Thankfully those officers at the ministry who had been there during the attack and seen Voldemort in own high person had already spread the word around before Fudge could stop them so people didn't believe Fudge for one second. Also, by denying these facts Fudge was steadily making his own way out of the ministry. If he kept this up it wouldn't take long until he was kicked out and forced to resign as Minister.

Also the papers had somehow found out that he himself was missing and had been missing for a while. The paper claimed that he had been sent to a secret training camp and he idly wondered why he hadn't for real. He could really need some training. Especially since the papers reported of various death eater activities around the UK. Voldemort's power was increasing fast, much faster than the last time. Due to Fudges stupidity Voldemort had gotten one year of head start without any sort of interference in his planning and recruiting of alliances.

Snape entered the kitchen and began to make himself a cup of coffee. He sat down opposite from him at the table.

"I heard that _Lupin_," he said and stressed the name. "Is going to visit you here," said Snape with disgust evident in his voice. Harry had been in the manor for a few weeks now, and the air around him and Snape wasn't so tense anymore. Harry wished that Lupin wouldn't visit him at all, but he had no choice.

"When sir?" he asked simply.

"Tomorrow. I'm not entirely sure when but my guesses are around noon, I expect you to talk to him. He has only come here to visit you after all."

"Yes sir. I will sir."

"Good. I don't think he'll stay all that long so it won't kill you to actually open your mouth and speak," Snape said. Harry got the feeling that Snape would make this visit short whether Lupin wanted it or not. _Snape will never change_, he thought with humour.

------------------------

Harry escaped to the library before Snape could start questioning him on his memories. They had daily lessons now. The one last night had been pretty messed up. He was relieved that he managed to stop Snape from viewing much of his orphanage memories, but some had slipped through.

Harry wasn't thinking clearly now. He didn't think of how clever Snape actually was and the man's extraordinary ability to put two and two together, not that it was hard in this case. It was very obvious that he had been abused, all the signs were there and Snape knew, but Harry didn't know Snape knew, he thought he had hide it quite well.

---------------------

He had managed to get his hands on some dark art books in the library. Snape had plenty of them but it seemed to him like the man had tried to hide them from him. Then again it wasn't really the type of books you showed people and spoke about. He was quite sure that several, if not all of them, were illegal and banned by the Ministry. Not that he cared about what the Ministry thought about the books. He didn't give a flying fuck. He wanted to learn the dark arts. No one seemed to be willing to teach him so he'd have to teach himself.

-----------------------

Duning dinner later that evening Snape didn't ask him about his memories. Harry still found it odd that Snipe hadn't mentioned it all day but perhaps Snape had simply forgotten about it and he sure as hell wouldn't be the one to remind him!

**SNAPE POV**

I admit that I am quite worried over Potter. I've noticed him reading my secret dark art books but I won't confront him about it yet. I'll wait and see what happens. I think he's doing the right thing by reading them. He needs to learn and nobody from the light side will ever teach him the dark arts. So that leaves me, or himself for that matter. I am not light, I walk the thin line between light and dark. I enjoy the dark arts, but that has also put me in a tight spot and I don't want that to happen to Harry. So I'll watch him carefully and if anything, even the smallest thing, indicates that he is indeed turning dark, too dark for his own good, I'll stop him.

A while ago I wouldn't have believed Potter would ever use the dark arts, now I'm not so sure. I believe that he could be a potential dark wizard. He's got more than enough power for it and he certainly carries around on a certain darkness. He's also got some traits that a light wizards simply does not have.

Those dark arts curses poisons his mind and that in combination with his certain traits could be dangerous. Potter is very strong headed with a steel mind, he could perhaps be able to handle the dark arts after all, but my books, they're not usual dark art books. They're the most dangerous, the most darkest there is. Only the most powerful death eaters and dark wizards uses those curses. Other, 'normal' people wouldn't be able to handle the cheer darkness of it. That's why I'm concerned.

If those curses takes over Potter he will be in danger, not only would the death eaters and Voldemort be after him, but also all those light wizards that would believe him to be a hazard for the community.

However, no matter how this will turn out I'll be there to take care if him.

**NORMAL POV**

Snape cleared his throat and Harry looked up. He was in the library and Snape just arrived. He had found the library to be his favourite place in the house. It wasn't light and bright like a library should be, it was dark and gloomy but he liked it non the less.

"I want to give you a diary," Snape said.

Harry stared with his mouth hanging half open. Did he just hear that?

"Sir?" he asked astonished.

"Everyone needs a diary and some people needs it more than others. You're one of these people who'll need it more than others because you have a lot to think about and many things would look clearer if you had them written down before you. You've got a lot to write about. Visions, memories, important facts and clues and whatnot, feelings and thoughts. I've got one too. It's specially warded so no one can reads it accept for you and if anyone tries to break the wards on the book and be close to opening it, it will burst into flames and burn and forever hide it's contest. So you mustn't worry about it being safe to write in it. You can write facts about the order than would normally put them in danger if you want. It doesn't matter for far as long as you're writing it down _only_ in _this _diary."

Harry watched in morbid fascination as Snape pulled out a black diary from a bag and shoved it towards him on the table.

"All you need to do is to put a finger on it and say 'ruby' once you've done that you can settle your own password. You also need to add a drop of blood on the crest," Snape explained and Harry noticed a crest with Snakes. "Since you've warded it with your own blood no one else can open it without a several long and difficult rituals, not even Voldemort could pull that off. He does indeed have some of your blood in him, but it most be purely concentrated so therefore only you can open it."

Snape watched him for a moment.

"You can trust it. Because we've got a lot of enemies and I wouldn't let you do something that would endanger you and myself , don't you agree?" he asked.

Harry nodded dumbfounded.

"I'm going to bed. We'll talk more tomorrow," said Snape before he turned around and left. Harry wasn't sure what had surprised him the most, the fact that he had been given a diary from _Snape_ of all people or that the man had actually admitted that he wrote a diary himself?

He sat unmoving in his chair way past midnight, just staring at the diary.

------------

By noon the next day Lupin showed up as planned. Lupin did most of the talking and Snape left them alone. Harry thought it was both a good thing and a bad thing because if it was only Lupin there he'd only have to keep an eye on one grown up since he hadn't yet solved his issues with adults. He just couldn't help but feeling scared even if he know it was totally uncalled for. He knew that all he had to do was to fight back just like he did with the people in his own age, and like had had done before with grown up death eaters. He had managed to think this in his mind, which was one step forward, but he hadn't managed to put it into action… Yet.

The minus with him being alone with Lupin was that he actually had to talk as in a two way conversation even if he managed to keep Lupin talking for quite sometime due to questions that requires a long answer and a throughout explanation. Like ask for how to defend yourself from a vampire for example.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity Snape came and interrupted them.

"I would like a word with you Lupin. Follow me," Snape said.

After maybe five minutes or so Harry though they were done talking so he walked towards the library where he knew Snape would be. Only too late he realised that they had only just begun their conversation but he didn't dare to move out of the library in fear of being spotted and accused for eavesdropping so he hide behind a shelf in hope they wouldn't notice him.

"Lupin, did he say anything about his summer to you?" Snape asked.

"No he didn't. What's wrong with him Severus? What happened?" Lupin asked worriedly.

"How should I know? I am no bloody seer!" Snape sneered, annoyed that he had this conversation at all.

"You found him and he's been living with you since then! You must have heard him say something!"

"No I haven't," he denied. He wouldn't tell Lupin anything about what he knew. One of his reasons were purely selfish. He didn't want to give Lupin any information that might bring the two of them together. He himself wanted to be the one to comfort Potter and take care of him and he'd be damned if he had to share that responsibility with Lupin!

He wanted Harry to confide in him, not Lupin!

"How was he when you found him? Has he been like this all the time?"

"By 'this' I suppose you mean not talking? Yes, he was exactly the same then as he is now," he admitted to Lupin. He didn't think that piece of information would do any harm. He was wrong.

"I think it would be better if comes and lives with his friends and me. Clearly his stay here with you doesn't make him feel better."

He must admit that he hadn't expected Lupin to say that flat out. He had forgotten how much Harry meant to the wolf. Lupin didn't shy words like he normally did when Harry's welfare mattered.

"I am his legal guardian," said Snape tightly. He didn't expect Lupin to comment on that.

"Against both his _and_ your will. You only did what was necessarily. You don't want him!" Lupin cried. Here Snape's feelings came in conflict with each other. He did want Harry more than anything but he couldn't admit that to others yet. He wasn't supposed to like Harry in any kind of way. He had changed inside but he wasn't ready to show that to other people yet. He needed more time.

"You're right. I don't want the brat. I only adopted him because I had to. I would gladly give him away but as it is he is my responsibility and duty which I shall have to take care of until the day I am no longer required to take care of him any longer," Snape said cleverly. He knew Lupin couldn't argue with that and at the same time he had made sure that he could keep Harry without really admitting that he wanted to.

_Take that_, Snape thought smugly, and once again forgot that Lupin thought of Harry as his own son, his _cub_. No one in his right mind would ever cross an overprotective werewolf trying to keep his child safe.

"I won't stand for this Snape! I'll make sure that another guardian will replace you as soon as possible. I won't stand aside to watch you hurt my son! I'll be back soon, count on it," Lupin growled and left in a furry.

Snape couldn't help but feel a bit worried. Lupin might make him loose Harry.

* * *


	8. Going Gryffindor

**

* * *

**

**THE DEATH DANCER**

_**-CHAPTER EIGHT- **_

**BETA: dark catalyst**

**INFO: **www. livejournal. com /users/ draycious

**NOTES: **This is a SHORT chapter.

* * *

**Harry POV**

Harry left the library silently after Snape declared that he didn't want him. He didn't wait for Lupin's response. He wanted to get away from those people as quick as possible. It hurt to hear Snape say those words even if he had known he wasn't wanted all along. To _know _and _hear_ was two entirely different things. Words hurt more than your own doubtful thoughts. Confirmation on his "fears" wasn't what he wanted and now he knew them to be true.

Therefore it hurt, it really did. Because when you think something, there is always a small chance you're wrong, but to hear the words coming directly from the person in question left no doubt.

Yet again he was stuck with someone who didn't want him.

The only thing for him to do about it was to go to the bathroom and smoke and hopefully relive some stress. So that's exactly what he did. It was the only thing he could think of doing since he couldn't leave this place.

**Snape POV**

He sighed and went to the living room to alert Harry of Lupin's departure. When he entered the living room he saw no one. He sighed again, thinking that the brat might have gone and gotten himself into trouble again so he began to search for him.

_Where in all seven hells is he_? Snape thought after he'd looked in what he knew was Harry's favorite places. He began to feel a bit nervous because he didn't know where Harry was or what he was up to. The kid was an emotional mess and he could do anything possible in this world if something set him off.

_I don't have anything in my manor that can set him off! _He thought with a little bit of hope.

_Besides, he seemed fine with Lupin… Oh shit! Did he listen in on our conversation and hear me tell Lupin I didn't want him? It's possible. Did he run off? Or is he still here? Will he hurt himself and…_ **_Calm down Severus_**! He told himself firmly when he recognized his own mind babbling like a hysterical first year.

_You're overreacting. You haven't been this emotional since you were six! I'm a spy, I'm cold hearted, and I am- fuck it! Who am I kidding anyway? I'm cracking up for Potter!_

Snape decided to get help to find Harry so he could tell the boy that he liked him before it was too late. He flooed to Hogwarts and ended up in Dumbledore's office, Albus looked up from his desk when he arrived.

"Ah! Severus child, what can I do for you? You seem in a hurry, you came with a lot of smoke. Is anything wrong?" Something clicked in Severus's head. _Smoke._

Harry smokes.

_Harry is in the bathroom smoking! _He thought and almost smacked himself in the head for not thinking of that earlier. But of course he refrained from doing it, he had some dignity to maintain after all. He looked up at the headmaster; he had been staring at the floor while thinking.

"Nothing is wrong," he said smoothly. "I was just going to tell you not to listen to Lupin when he arrives. You'll know what I mean once you've seen him. Good day!" he said and flooed back. He was very sure that Harry would be in the bathroom. He didn't need to admit that he had lost the child to anyone. He could imagine their reactions all ready.

Snape hurried upstairs and knocked on the toilet door.

**Normal POV**

Harry choked on his cigarette. The knock had come out of the blue.

"Who is it?" he called out even if he knew the answer. There wasn't exactly many to choose from.

"It's Severus. May I come in?"

Harry thought it was an odd request. Why on earth would Snape seek him out in the _bathroom,_ of all places? What could be so important that Snape couldn't wait telling him? You simply didn't ask a "busy" person for permission to enter the bathroom when the other person was there!

"Uh, sure Professor," he said a bit stunned and threw the cigarette out the window. If he was lucky it didn't smell. He was pretty high up after all and today there was a healthy breeze emerging from the window all the time. He took one eucalyptus mint pastille to hopefully get rid of the smell coming from his mouth. He took a deep breath, almost choking on the strength of the mint tablet and opened the door.

**Snape POV**

Once he opened the door for me I actually felt kind of stupid for rushing up here and not wait for him to exit the bathroom on his own. And believe me, I'm not the person who usually goes around feeling stupid! In fact, I haven't felt stupid in a very long time. I sure do now. On top of that I don't know what to say! I may have gotten it all wrong; perhaps he hadn't heard anything at all. There is nothing else to do but gather my courage and spit out what I came here for. So I pushed myself past him and I sat down on the toilet eat.

Oh my god, I'm going Gryffindor! I can't believe I'm rushing into things like this. I turn and face Harry slowly.

_It's time to settle this, _Snape thought with a great deal of unease.

* * *


	9. Wards

**

* * *

**

**THE DEATH DANCER**

_**-CHAPTER NINE-**_

**BETA: **Hannah

**INFO: **www. livejournal. com /users/ draycious

* * *

Harry stood with the door still open in his hand. He had not expected Snape to come in! He found the situation very bizarre and closed the door. The toilet wasn't a common place for talks. He looked at Snape when he cleared his throat.

"You heard me talk to Lupin, didn't you?" Snape said, down to business like usual. Harry nodded slightly. If Snape knew, there was no point denying it, and he _did _know. He could tell by the tone in the man's voice. It left no doubt really. In fact, the question wasn't really a question; it was more like a statement.

"I'm not sure of exactly what you heard but I said some things that aren't true." Harry stared at Snape. What was Snape trying to get at? He had never expected the Slytherin to admit he was lying. It wasn't in Snape's nature to do that.

"For one I said that I didn't know what happened to you… but I do," He said unexpectedly. Harry's eyes grew wide and he took a step back so he was pressed against the toilet door, he didn't think of his actions, he just did it. It was a natural thing for him to do when he felt cornered.

**SNAPE POV**

I told him that I knew. I watched him go from surprised to angry and closed off, an odd turn of mood. Then again this is Potter, Harry. He's never doing anything according to tradition.

It doesn't look like he knows what to do with this, and quite frankly neither do I. Harry closed in on himself and turned away.

I'm not good at handling situations like this. Many people say I'm a man of words, and I am. But those are sarcastic and insulting, on the line to evil. Comforting people is an area I can't master, but I can try. I'm a mentor in school after all. Slytherins don't tend to ask for help when they need it so I do not have much practise in this.

"Harry…" I pause. What to say? "I… I know how you feel. I've been there. I know that they beat you and told you to behave like this, but there's no need to feel sorry for yourself!" I snapped. I never meant to say that last part but I couldn't help it. Harry winced at my words and I knew I needed to say something to fix it quickly. Therefore the words that came tumbling out were those on the top of my mind. Maybe that is why it came out so honest.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean that but you ought to stand up for yourself. You need help and I am here to give it to you," I said. It's not easy to speak like this, to open up. I've spent so many years trying to keep a distance between myself and other people and now I'm breaking the wall.

Harry still doesn't look at me so I go onto my second matter.

"I also told Lupin that I don't want you. That too is a lie. I DO want you, more than anything no matter how strange it might seem. I've been an asshole to you since I first met you; I won't deny that. I'll tell you why, I owe you that. I was out for you because I saw James in you. You know why I don't like your father and your godfather. I'm not a man that can easily admit when I'm wrong but I'll have to admit it now and I apologize to you for my very unfair behaviour and treatment of you."

I waited anxiously for him to respond to that. This is the first time I've ever tried to reach out to someone and a rejection might hurt me more than I care to think about. Especially when this is the first time I've ever cared for someone. I know my chances are pretty slim with Harry, I've caused him too much harm already. Yet I wish…

**NORMAL POV**

Harry looked up, finally! Snape saw tears in his emerald green eyes.

"Really?" the boy whispered. Snape was confused. Really? Really what? He had to ask.

"What?"

"Do you really care for me?" Snape didn't like the direct question but he knew it was important to answer so he did.

"Of course I do! Even if I have problems admitting it because I am not used to showing and talking and about how I feel."

"I understand, and I accept your apology," Harry said.

Snape smiled.

**HARRY POV**

I can't trust him. I really can't even if I want to. Isn't that sick? Well, I'm not scared of him anymore. I guess that's something… I know that I can be myself around him. Perhaps that might be the way back to my old self again. Perhaps this is what I've been looking for. I can show my true colours now since Snape is a Slytherin and I am too… I don't have to act like a Gryffindor. Being a Gryffindor has closed many doors for me, there's only ever been one way to go really.

The hat was right when it said I'd do great in Slytherin and be powerful. Slytherins don't care much about the methods in magic, as long as you're getting somewhere. The thing is that I want to explore the dark arts but I'm unable to do that with the Gryffindors' breathing down my neck all the time. Maybe I could try them out now when I'm staying with Snape, the Gryffindors' don't ever have to find out about it…

**NORMAL POV**

"Lupin might do something after our misdirected conversation and take you away from here," Snape continued. He looked ready to fight though.

"I'm sure you'll find a way sir," he said diplomatically.

"Call me Severus."

"Severus…" He tasted the name. It sounded strange on his tongue but he thought he might get used to it.

"Are we cool then?"

"Cool?" Harry repeated stupidly. He had never thought he'd hear Snape say that. Mostly it was teenagers that used the word. Then again Snape had proved to be very different from what most people thought. He was almost funny sometimes. Harry had seen many new sides of the man, and he quite liked those.

"You don't know what it means?" Snape asked and frowned.

"Well, yes sir," he said. "It was just very unexpected to hear you use the term, and yes we're cool," he said honestly.

"Excellent. Now, you may find me acting very differently towards you around other people rather than when we're alone. I can't afford to act the same towards you as I do when we're alone. I'm a spy after all and I need to prioritize that. There are many reasons for it. First of all, if it comes out that I've got some sort of relation to you Voldemort will have me killed. Second, you can be kidnapped so I would have no choice but to spill the orders secrets to Voldemort and then they'd kill you anyway. None of those outcomes seem appealing, right? Yet, there's more of them, but let's leave that for now. I think you get it, because you do understand what I'm trying to say, don't you?" Snape asked him seriously. Harry nodded.

"Yes sir. I understand and I won't tell anyone."

"Good. I'm going to the mall, wanna come?" Harry was uncertain of what he was expected to say but he was in big need of getting out of the manor and seeing something new. After all, Snape _did _ask…

"Yes sir…" At Severus's warning look he changed hurriedly. "Yes _Severus_. I'd like to go with you."

"All right. You don't need to change or bring anything. Just follow me," he said and stood up. Harry was back to normal again for the moment and everything was just fine.

--------------------

**NORMAL POV**

Harry kept himself close to Snape at the mall. Thankfully people decided to keep a distance from Snape. Maybe they knew him from before and didn't like him just like no one else did. Snape could be a rather hard person to talk with…

Anyway, they looked at him curiously and many with pity in their eyes because they thought he had to be with that "horrible man". Harry found those looks irritating and wished he could give each and every one of them a piece of his mind. He didn't think Snape was horrible at all and he felt sorry for Snape who always had to endure all this just because he had to act as if he had a broomstick shoved up his ass. Not to mention that he did this to save people, did anyone ever stop to think of that?

_It must be very lonely to be Snape_, he decided sadly.

"Um, sir?"

"I do hope that was your way of calling me Severus," said Snape dryly while he looked for a good cucumber.

"Sorry Severus. I was only curious as to how come you can walk to this muggle mall without any protection around you. Around us… If somebody saw you with me everything would be ruined.." he said quietly and trailed off.

"Good thinking but the problem is already taken care off. This place is warded just like Hogwarts. All due, the muggles don't know about it."

"So it's warded against death eaters? How? It can't be warded against the dark mark since you've got it… or did you make the wards recognize you and let you through anyway? Is that what you've done to Hogwarts? …But that doesn't explain how Malfoy and Karkaroff could get through… or Crouch…" he said thoughtfully.

"It's complicated," Snape said and Harry gave him one of the "Duh" looks. "Even I have some problems understanding Hogwarts," Severus continued and ignored the look being sent at him. "This mall is warded from all death eaters accept for me just like you thought," he said.

"Oh…" was all Harry could think of to say. Not very intelligent for someone who had only just figured out how some complicated wards worked. He automatically fired off a smile when three pretty girls walked by and they giggled. He never noticed Snape's thoughtful glance at him. If he had then he would perhaps had been more on his guard again.

"What kind of candy do you like?" Snape asked him a while later. They were still in the mall.

"Uh… I'm not sure. I never eat muggle candy.. At least not very often," he said vaguely.

"I see. Pick some stuff you think looks interesting. It doesn't matter if you don't like it later. I could always give it to Blaise. He eats just about anything as long as it's sweet."

"Blaise? Blaise Zabini?" Harry asked curiously.

"Yes," was all Snape said.

"I thought you'd give it to Malfoy," he said, fishing for information.

"Draco? Why would I do that? I don't like him very much. Of course, I didn't just say that," he said and looked at Harry. Harry understood that Snape wasn't really allowed to speak about his Slytherins. "Even though he's better than his father he's got a really bad attitude. I hate the arrogance which comes with the name Malfoy. They're not all that great when it comes down to it. I like Blaise though. I was friends with his mother when I was younger. She was a Slytherin too… She asked me to be Blaise's godfather but I had to decline since I was a spy and I didn't think I'd last for long. But I did…" Harry was shocked that Snape didn't like Draco Malfoy. He would never have seen that coming. He was also beginning to understand what a great job Snape was doing. He was freely giving up his whole life just to spy and save lives. He had to live in constant fear and loneliness just because the Dark Lord was still alive. He never even complained about it… Harry begun to understand what a great man Snape really was… even if he'd never say it to the man. He had a feeling Snape wouldn't appreciate that.

"So you're close to Blaise?" he asked lightly.

"Quite. He knows the real me, his mother does too. His father is a death eater so we have to be careful. At least I have to say that from my point of view we're close. I think you'd like him too."

"Maybe. I haven't seen much of him. He sort of fades in the background when Malfoy is around you know."

"Blaise likes to observe instead of drawing attention to himself." Snape answered knowingly.

"He seems clever," Harry commented.

"He is," Snape confirmed.

Harry chose some chocolate stuff and laid it down in Severus's basket.

"What about Crabbe and Goyle? Don't you like them?" he asked.

"Worse idiots are hard to find. It's a shame they're in my house. How they got there I will never know. My house is supposed to hold the clever and cunning one's and I'll be damned if they'll ever get close to that! I hate idiotism!" Snape said with passion.

"So…uh… then you like Hermione?" he said.

"She's clever but a stuck up know-it-all. I don't like those people either."

"She's been better of late, but she annoys me too you know." Harry didn't think that he talked very much right now. It just felt right to talk, so he did. Snape wouldn't be the one to point that out. He was happy that Harry was finally beginning to open up.

"Doesn't Blaise come and visit you during the summers?"

"Yes he does."

"Then why isn't he.. Oh… He should be with you right now, shouldn't he?" he asked, resolution drawing on him. "But I got in the way, I'm sorry sir."

"Stop blaming yourself. He's already been with me and he shouldn't be here right now," said Snape sharply. Harry nodded slowly. He felt a bit relieved that he didn't prevent Snape from being with Blaise. He would feel terrible if he did.

"Si-Severus, are we going to Diagon Alley or will somebody else buy my books?" he asked suddenly.

"I've talked to Dumbledore about it. Both he and I suggest that you use an illusion charm."

"What does it do?" he asked.

"It makes other people believe you look different than what you really do."

"You mean like a glamour spell?" Snape looked surprised.

"Yes it is. What do you know about them? It's stuff only an auror, charmer or a healer reads about!"

Harry blushed and looked at his feet.

"Harry? What's the matter?" Snape asked with a bit concern slipping into his voice.

"Nothing sir. I just remembered something." Snape wasn't about to let this slide like he had done with everything else recently. His instincts told him he was onto something here and he trusted his instincts. They had never proved him wrong before.

"Harry, tell me why you know about them!" he said sharply, demandingly.

Harry began to feel nervous.

"Uh… you know, I was just, uh, can we talk about this when we're back at the manor?"

"As you wish but you're seriously mistaken if you think I'll forget about it," he warned.

Harry made a face.

"I know…."

* * *


	10. Sit down!

**

* * *

****THE DEATH DANCER**

_**-CHAPTER TEN-**_

**BETA: **Hannah

**INFO: **www. livejournal. com /users/ draycious

* * *

**Normal POV**

Harry was mentally distressed when he sat down in the living room with Snape. Snape was now expecting him to tell his story, and Merlin knew what the man would do if he didn't. As it were he would rather not find out what the consequences would be if he refused to talk. The thought of lying crossed his mind but he quickly dismissed it. Snape would detect his lies immediately, how he didn't know.

He felt like screaming when Snape just sat there, looking at him in total silence. It was unnerving and he didn't like it, but he obviously had to talk right now.

"This summer I was sent to the orphanage. I used to sit up in the attic whenever I had the time because I wanted some peace and quiet for myself. Madam Dran didn't like me very much. I don't know why, she didn't like any of the children but she had a particular problem with me. Then there was Evan, he was the gardener, Madam Dran's favorite person, and he was the one always in charge of… well you know. Anyway, after a few weeks at the orphanage I got a letter, it had been addressed to me but it had been mailed to a man named Jamie. Jamie and I worked together so we knew each other from before. Right then I didn't understand why anyone would give him my post, but now I understand better. I would never have gotten the letter if it would have been sent to me at the orphanage, Madam Dran would have made sure of that."

Anyways, Jamie gave me the letter and when I read it, I was confused because I knew that Jamie was not one of you, the order I mean, and therefore I had no idea why anyone would go through so much trouble just to give me a letter. I thought that bit was strange. It would have been smoother to just tell me in person. Despite thinking that maybe it could be some sort of a magical trap I opened the letter. It came from a vampire called Charmz. He is one of the ancient ones and his real name is forgotten among his and our kind. I do not know this vampire, but my mother did… apparently. James isn't my father. Charmz is. The letter said I've got a glamour on me and it explained what it was, hence I know what glamour spells are. I should begin my change on my birthday and my father will come to see me first then, because when my transformation is finished I'll become a half vampire," he said quietly. "Right now the magical glamour is suppressing my dark creature genes, I don't how."

**Snape POV**

I froze when he said that James wasn't his father, I felt horrible and a cold feeling was settling over me. Harry's father was alive and they were going to meet each other. Harry would never stay with me, never. I felt like crying. I knew I couldn't keep him in the long run but this was downright cruel! I only just admitted that I like him, that I want him, I just can't have him ripped away from me so soon! I'll fight for him, I don't care about some stupid vampire. Give me a stake and he is nothing but a cloud of dust.

**Normal POV**

"Severus, sir? Are you alright?" Harry asked tentatively once he noticed that his professor seemed frozen with a far away look in his eyes. He got curious when Snape didn't answer him and he gave him a slight nudge. Snape looked up.

"Father?" Snape asked.

"Yes, Charmz is my father." he said softly.

"Are you OK with that? Because I'm not," Snape said weakly. It would have been comical if he had not been serious.

"Why isn't it OK? I have accepted it, it took time but I have had plenty of it." Harry watched the normally so expressionless man get upset.

"It isn't right Harry! He has abandoned you before, for 16 long years! He can't possibly care about you!" Snape said. He was very upset. Harry had an answer prepared.

"He only did what he had too. He is a vampire, you do realise. He told me that I could be in danger if I'm with him while I'm still fully human. I'll be protected when I become a half vampire. Other vampires won't be able to harm me."

"That's what he told you? And you believed him? You can't be serious!" Snape half shouted.

"That is a crappy defence and you know it. He could have left the vampires, then he might have been with you and taken care of you. He could have, but he didn't want to!" Snape reasoned.

"Um…" said Harry and looked at the floor.

"What?" Snape spat with his arms crossed across s chest.

"My father is sort of the king… of all the vampires in Europe…" he said quietly.

"WHAT!"

Harry hurried to explain from what the letter had told him.

"You see, there is a king from every continent or big area. Asia, Canada, North America, Africa, USA, Australia and so on…"

"What about the north pole? Did he tell you about that?" Snape asked sarcastically.

"No one lives there. Anyway, you see those kings are a part of a council and together they rule the vampire society so my father couldn't possibly leave them," he explained calmly. Every reasoning for each and every question that might come to his mind had been neatly written down in the letter he had received. If Charmz hadn't been able to explain the situation so well he might not have been able to accept everything as easily as he was.

"He could have resigned from his post!" Snape argued. Harry just looked at him.

"_Fine_, why is _he_ the king anyway?" Snape asked sounding like a pouting child.

"You are born to be king. I am the prince, I'll be king one day…" Harry sounded very hesitant. How was he supposed to be a king when he couldn't even keep track of himself?

"Great", Snape muttered. Harry just ignored him.

"I am the only child to Charmz, he told me that."

"Are you immortal?" Snape asked.

"I think so," said Harry with a frown. That was one of the things the letter didn't mention. They sat in silence for a while not looking at each other. Harry thought that maybe if he was indeed immortal, that would explain why Voldemort couldn't kill him.

"I can't believe this," Snape said finally.

"Yea, I know, it sounds pretty surreal."

"Surreal indeed. How will he find you?"

"I don't know, but the man is a vampire. I'm sure he has his ways."

* * *


	11. No 11

**

* * *

**

**THE DEATH DANCER**

_**-CHAPTER ELEVEN- **_

**BETA, original: **Hannah

**BETA, after re-written: **Green Eyes

* * *

Harry found Snape almost attached to his hip the following couple of days. It seemed like Snape did not trust his vampire father enough to take his word that they would meet later. Apparently Snape suspected that the vampire would come and "kidnap" him earlier than said date for the meeting.

Today was his birthday and he felt extremely nervous about whatever that could mean for his future. Today was the day when he would meet his father for the very first time. He still couldn't figure out what he really felt about this meeting, but one thing he knew was that for once it actually felt rather good to have Snape anxiously pacing back and forth by his side. It was a great support for him, even through it meant he couldn't escape to smoke every once in a while.

He had sort of grown accustomed to having Snape near him, right now he could really be himself and he talked as much as he wanted without being bothered by Snape's presence. Maybe that's what Snape had wanted in the first place; he turned out to be a very funny guy but yet, ever so Slytherin. The man had a twisted sense of humor, and once you found that out you understood the man much better. His sarcasm wasn't necessarily meant to be a cruel remark about something.

He liked it here at Snape manor because he could show his more Slytherin side without being treated differently, even through he'd surprised Snape with it in the beginning. Though no one had come yet to visit them in the manor he wasn't bored. Snape had plenty of reading material on vampires and the dark arts in the library that had caught his interest. Snape had even agreed to teach him some spells; his magic couldn't be detected thanks to some protective spells on the manor. He hadn't understood half of Snape's explanation on it, even through he said he did.

He was looking forward to school starting; in the aspect of being able to try out the new spells he had been taught. Snape had promised him to help to convince Dumbledore to let him have a re-sort. It would bring him problems, but he was ready to face them when they came. He had no problems beating the crap out of his peers if they gave him a hard time. That way he would find out if he had any real friends, or if they were all fake. Still, chances were that he would lose them all. The reason why he wanted to have a re-sort now and not earlier was because now he finally understood that he belonged in Slytherin and no where else. Maybe he could befriend that quiet boy Blaise, if not Draco only to annoy Snape.

-------------------------

"Severus?" Harry shouted down the hallway.

"In here!" Snape's voice echoed out of the library. For once he wasn't trying to follow Harry around.

_He must be doing something very interesting_, he thought as he walked over to Snape.

"I have a question," he announced.

"Shoot," Snape said without looking up from his book. Harry glanced at the cover but didn't understand the title; it was in some other language. Harry looked at Snape because he knew Snape wasn't really listening. He was clearly too engrossed in the book to care about what he had to say.

To test the man he said, "Sev? Is it OK with you if I take a dump in your bed?"

"Um, sure do that."

"…"

What the… he thought. "Severus! Listen when I'm talking to you!" he whined and pulled Snape's sleeve like a child. Snape sighed and finally looked up at him. Harry closed the book and held it in is arms. Snape looked longingly at the book that was now out of his reach.

"I was in the middle of the best part!" Snape said half whining, half accusing.

"This is important! Besides, I am sure it is in your best interest to hear what I have to say. You are my legal guardian, so whom decides over me now? You are my guardian by law, but Charmz is my biological parent. To whom do I belong to?"

Snape frowned and worried his forehead.

"I am your rightful guardian by wizarding law; however, the vampires have their own laws. So in their eyes, Charmz is your rightful guardian. In the wizarding society you belong to me and Charmz has nothing to say about it, especially since there is no paperwork on the fact that he is your biological father."

"But there are potions and spells to prove it, what if that's done?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter. He can't get you unless I sign a paper freely to let go of all my responsibilities and leave them to Charmz, which I won't ever do."

"What of the Dursley's? I mean, they're dead and all but… what happened with their guardianship over me?"

"In the muggle world I have no say over you, since I am very doubtful that the papers I signed at the orphanage were following the correct legal procedure, but the wizarding world doesn't count with the Dursley's since they're muggles... _were _muggles." Snape added with a frown. The Dursley's death had both complicated things and brought things to light. Snape doubted he would ever have taken care of Harry if the Dursley's were still around.

"Oh… That's weird. How do you know all this? Is it common knowledge?" Harry asked since he didn't know much about the Magical world's politics. Things that most people saw as common knowledge he had no clue about.

"Yes it is, at least 99 percent of wizarding people knows about those things, but the vampire rules aren't that common so I decided to read up on them."

"Isn't it weird through? That every, so called, breed have their own laws I mean? Won't that cause wars and chaos?" Severus shook his head.

"No, look in the history books and read about when people lived in tribes. The tribes each had their own rules, ways, and traditions. It's the same thing now."

"I never thought of it that way," he confessed and leaned on the table.

"It is the same thing with religion if you think about it," Severus said and folded his arms as he leaned back in his chair. It was Snape's way of getting ready before a long, heavy and very complicated discussion.

"It is? Explain!" Harry said, interested.

"There are certain things to follow in religion; while there some basic things that go for every religion; such as the God, or gods, if you will. The difference is in the way people go about in order to please the God in question, or rather how to live a "good" life. Everyone thinks that when you die you come to a great place, the difference is how to achieve 'a saved seat'- a spot, in the afterlife, and how to get there. There is also the matter of what the afterlife is and looks like, like Nirvana, heaven, or reincarnation, such things."

"So what you're saying is that the basics in the religion is that you have a God, you try to live your life as good as possible in the way the God says you should live, and you will maybe end up in an afterlife which name's different depending on the religion, and the place might look slightly different as well… but what about the religions that believes you're re-born?" he asked.

"Hmm… let's call them… let's put it this way, those people have changed the ending of the cycle slightly." Snape said thoughtfully. It was apparent that he thought about it during the same time he answered.

"Okay, what about those who don't believe, the atheists? Those who have no God?"

"Like wizards?" Snape asked.

"Wizards have no Gods?" Harry asked genuinely surprised and perhaps a little bit shocked.

"Of course we do but it is more common to put our faith in Merlin."

"Oh…Okay. Go on!" Harry encouraged Snape. He really needed to learn about these things.

"I suppose we are talking from a muggle point of view now. I think that's easier for you to understand, since you were brought up among muggles…" Snape paused and thought for a minute or two.

"Let's compare the society now days. There are laws and rules in school which you must follow or you have to go to jail or be expelled. There are people out there that don't give a shit about those rules or laws. Those disbelievers can be called criminals in this cooperation. The criminals make their own rules and live like they want. They follow no rules. The same can be said about the disbelievers, they have chosen to follow their own path instead of following the rules set for their born religion. Back in history disbelievers were frozen out of the society and some were killed. Now day's people don't care. Everyone is free to believe in what they want even if there is still prejudgment.. Some people believe in God, others in science and some in neither."

"And your point is?" Harry asked, not entirely comprehending all this.

"The religion is our rules. We live by rules. Society's laws can be compared to old tribes ways of living but old tribes have been split up in two: Law and Religion, and if there was no religion there would be no rules and less wars and the tribes back in time wouldn't have fought as much."

"Didn't the tribes fight over land?" Harry asked skeptically.

"Yes but why did they want the land in the first place?" Severus asked.

Harry shrugged. "I don't know."

"Because their Gods had blessed the land that everyone wanted so they fought about it."

"So you think there shouldn't be any religion at all?"

"No. I think nothing about it. Yes, less religion less wars but the humanity would be at loss. Humans need to believe in something and have structure or everything falls apart. There would be wars even if there was no religion."

Harry looked at him confused. "You are talking against yourself."

"I know. That's the funny thing about religion. There is so much to discuss but so little answers. At least there are no answers the way it is today. I can tell nothing of the future. That is the great thing with magic; it never changed so our belief never disappears."

"Yes, people in the future can look back and laugh at us and our way of thinking just like we do when we look back and see people thought the earth was flat!" Harry exclaimed. Severus gave him a slight smile.

"Indeed. It is complicated I'm afraid."

"How did we get in to this again?" Harry asked with a light laugh. Severus laughed too.

"I have no idea!" Then Severus stopped laughing. "But I am glad we did, because then I didn't have to think about the _vampire_." he added darkly.

* * *


	12. Charmz

**

* * *

**

**THE DEATH DANCER**

**_-CHAPTER 12-_**

**BETA, previous:** D.A. Woods

**BETA, rewritten: **Dark Catalyst

* * *

Severus was hovering around in the background. He seemed to pace back and forth without ever turning his head away from Harry. He really was quite the guardian. Harry himself sat anxiously in the sofa with his hands tightly pressed together between his knees. He was looking at the floor and hardly dared to look up.

Opposite from him sat a vampire stiffly and tried to ignore the very irritating vision of Snape glaring at him. To say the whole situation was awkward was an understatement.

"So… son, how have you been?" The vampire Charmz spoke. Harry had to bit his tongue from squeaking at the sudden voice. He glanced up briefly and quickly looked down again. This vampire was _dangerous_! He could feel it with every fiber in his body. Charmz positively radiated a dark, powerful aura, which promised sudden death if anyone dared defy him.

"You're not scared of me, are you?" Charmz asked and Harry thought he heard a hint of amusement in his voice, but he wasn't sure. He could hardly see why scaring family would be so amusing. Talk about twisted humor!

"Perhaps a little," he confessed warily. It would probably be no point lying, he had heard that vampires were mind readers and could detect a lie from miles away.

"There is no need to fear me, you're my son," Charmz said oblivious to the fact that it could sometimes mean less than nothing for humans.

"Uh-huh. So you won't bite me?" he asked. Charmz laughed at him.

"Now, why would I do that? Especially after that man," he said and glared over at Severus who sneered right back "Rubbed blueberries on your neck." True enough, Snape had indeed ground a couple of frozen blueberries and rubbed them on his neck. He was all messy and blue-purple but Snape had insisted. Harry didn't know why because Severus had refused to tell him. He had for a long time thought Snape was a bit odd, but this was priceless!

"What does it matter?" he asked curiously and began to fully look at his father. The man had vivid green eyes like himself and black hair. He looked young, no more than 35 and he was tall. He was an unspoken authority. Clearly he himself had inherited the knack for leadership from his father, even if those instincts had been slightly misplaced from time to time. A leader he may be, but he still had a knack to bring himself and others into trouble. His draw to leadership hadn't quite evolved into something clear and strong yet. He knew from time to time what to do, but the rest of the time he simply guessed. A real leader should at the very least make sure to get all the facts straight before acting, and Harry didn't do that. He rushed into things. That was more of self-sacrifice, not leadership.

"It is not a very known fact that vampires detest blueberries, I simply can't stand the smell and taste of it! Humans and other creatures have this mixed up with garlic. We have no problem with garlic, in fact, I often find myself enjoying the taste of freshly baked garlic bread. If I remember correctly there was a slight mishap with language skills that made this wrong assumption about it."

"Severus, how did you know about this?" Harry asked and turned around. Snape knew a lot of things, but this was some real odd trivia that probably wasn't in the ordinary defense books.

"Eyes on the vampire Harry!" Severus said sternly and Harry immediately turned around again. "My mothers uncle was a vampire. He was killed some time ago though."

"How sad," Charmz said but didn't sound the least like it. "Harry… we really need to do something about that name by the way, have you thought about leaving this place to go with me?"

"That's out of question!" Snape snapped before Harry had the chance to respond.

"Believe me Snape, it is not an issue open for discussion," Charmz said icily and narrowed his eyes… Harry hurried to interfere before Snape turned himself into vampire food.

"I can't go with you right now. I have a responsibility here."

"With Voldemort you mean," Charmz said and Harry was surprised that he knew about it. Then again he shouldn't be. "You don't have to worry about that. I'll pull some of my threads to my connections and Voldemort is finite."

"It's not that simple," Harry argued. "I am the only one to kill him."

Charmz paused for a second in thought.

"Well then, we will make the way to him and you can off him," he said. Snape rolled his eyes.

"You're arrogant to believe you can pull that one off. Voldemort has warded himself against vampires after your breed denied to join him and recognize him as master."

"There are ways past that ridiculous charm he preformed. We could have brought it down ages ago if only we had tried. Until now we have had no reasons for attacking. You forget who I am Snape. I am the king of Europe, and thus more powerful than you can ever imagine. Vampires existed before humans were created."

Snape snorted.

"Then what did you feed on if there was no blood?" he asked, Charmz rolled his eyes.

"Vampires are a modified life form of Dark Angels, of Lucifer's like. They are called Djinns, angels made of a fire with no smoke. We simply fed off angels before, but we're not here to talk about the beginning." Harry listened with fascination. He began to understand why Hermione read so much. He couldn't believe how many exciting things he was missing out on.

"You're making it sound so easy," he said to his father. Charmz snorted.

"Humans! You're always making a hen out of a feather. I have never experienced another race that manages to create huge problem out of a problem with a simple solution. Why do you have to twist everything?" he asked with certain hopelessness in his voice.

"I suppose your option is to storm in and kill everything in your sight?" Severus asked him dryly. The vampire shrugged.

"If it helps."

"So what now?" Harry asked.

"I want you to come with me, and learn our ways. Especially since you'll be a half vampire very soon. I want you to understand what it means to be a vampire. That grease ball over there may tag along if you would like," he said.

"Alright," he agreed willingly. Some of his old passion for adventure came shining through.

"No, you're not going anywhere Potter!" Severus said at once. He couldn't believe Harry was about to rush headlong into something, again!

"We can go without you if you want," Charmz said sharply, with a threat in his voice and Snape backed down even if it seemed to hurt his pride to do so. Snape inclined his head to show he had accepted it. They would go, somewhere.

Harry had packed whatever little he had, and Severus quickly gathered together a few things that he needed as well. They then tumbled downstairs and waited for Charmz to reveal where they'd go and by what means they would use to get there.

"I can not tell you where my house is located, but I will take you there. Hold onto me," the vampire said and they reluctantly did as told. Harry still had a touching people problem. Severus shrunk their bags and put it in his pockets. Then they were off. They landed in the middle of nowhere.

"This is where you live?" and astonished Harry said. He had expected a gothic looking castle such as Dracula in the movies had, or even a manor, but this! A black bloody hole in the darkness?"

"A fucking cave, this is great fang teeth, does it even have a bed?" Snape asked snidely. He was not happy about this, and the world around Snape knew that a sour Snape could be a deadly Snape.

* * *


	13. Home

**

* * *

**

**THE DEATH DANCER**

_**CHAPTER 13**_

**BETA:** Green Eyes

**INFO:** www. livejournal. com /users/ draycious

* * *

"Humans." Charmz sneered and Harry noted just how much alike Snape and Charmz really were. Perhaps that was why they seemed to dislike each other that much. He didn't really want to be in the middle of it, but then again he was rather curious about where all this were leading to. The cave didn't look very appealing to enter, but he had always been a sucker for adventure. Charmz didn't seem half bad either, for a vampire, that is. He did, by no means trust him, in fact, he was rather wary of him yet, but Charmz was mysterious and intriguing.

"What's in the cave?" he hurried to ask before Snape could respond.

"It's not a cave as such," Charmz responded cryptically. "You'll see soon enough." he added when he saw Harry's skeptical look. Harry took a few tentative steps closer to the cave opening but Charmz pushed him back with a firm hand.

"Wait a second, I'll tell you when you can enter." he said. Harry nodded and stepped back. He didn't know what they were waiting for, but Charmz seemed to concentrate on something and he didn't want to be a disturbance. He glanced at Snape who stood back with his arms crossed over his chest and a general scowl in place. That brought a small smile on his face; Snape never changed.

He began to look around him. There wasn't much to see, it was dark wherever they were. Were they still in Europe or somewhere else? He didn't know much about vampire magic; perhaps it was strong enough to take them anywhere. It was quite cold, but not like a "cotton cold," the sort of coldness that snow gave. Snow was like a cotton blanket, it was cold but also isolating. This was a raw sort of cold, which went straight to the bone. Harry shivered a little. A slight mist covered the dark forest behind the cave. It was the mists fault it was so god damn cold. The water in the mist soaked through their clothes. Yet something seemed off with this fog, it didn't behave like an ordinary fog. It seemed more alive, like a ghost or something similar.

'Stop thinking Harry, your imagination is carrying you away,' he berated himself. He wasn't scared, but he was feeling slightly uneasy. He supposed he was safe for far as long as he kept close to Snape and Charmz.

He crept closer to Snape, and without having to say anything, Snape understood and his arm snaked around his shoulders.

"Severus, the fog…" he whispered.

"I know, just ignore it, it won't hurt you." Severus said, but Harry thought he didn't seem too sure about it. Charmz had begun to pace back and forth in front of the cave.

"What are we waiting for?" Harry whispered to Severus as they watched the vampire. A frown made itself known on Snape's face. He seemed to think about it.

"I'm not sure." He confessed. "It seems like he's waiting for some sort of a clearance from someone." Harry nodded; it did indeed seem like that, now when it was mentioned. He flinched violently when a shriek made itself heard somewhere behind them in the forest. Harry could feel his heart thump loudly, and hated himself for being such a chicken, even through he could have sworn Snape had jumped too. They both looked at Charmz; the spooky sound didn't seem to bother him at all. Why would it? He was already dead.

"He wouldn't let anything hurt us, would he?" Harry asked. Snape snorted. Alright, perhaps that was a stupid question, Harry thought. The vampire probably wouldn't even bat an eye if something nasty came and ate Snape right now, but he probably wouldn't let anything happen to him, his son.

"Being a vampire must suck pretty badly." Harry mused and Snape raised his eyebrows. "Well not _suck_ suck, I mean, they suck blood and all that but not that kind of suck, I meant the different kind of suck like the suck, suck…" he trailed off at Snape's glare. Alright, so what if he was babbling? He couldn't stand the unnatural silence in the forest. Why wasn't he hearing any wind in the tree crowns, or rustling leaves on the ground or any sounds from animals? Where the hell were all the birds? At least owls and other less known birds would make sounds at night. Come to think of it, there was no snow what so ever here, and no light… they must be somewhere else in the world rather than England. It was probably autumn here. There was a different kind of darkness as well, when they had first gotten here, probably half an hour ago, it has still been pretty light, but now it was almost pitch black, not the dark blue kind of black, just _black_.

"Alright," Charms finally said. "We can go through now."

"Finally!" Snape exclaimed scathingly. "I thought being the king meant you didn't have to wait outside places like a common beggar." Snape spat as he strode past Charmz and Harry and disappeared into the unforgiving darkness of the cave. Charmz and Harry looked at each other and Harry felt he must explain.

"He doesn't have much patience…" he said slowly and Charmz nodded. Suddenly they heard a high pitched screech and Snape came stalking back out like the devil himself was after him and with his long black cape flapping behind him. Harry thought he looked a bit flustered, but in the darkness it was impossible to tell for sure.

"Back so soon?" Charmz grinned, as if he knew exactly why Snape came back that fast. Harry looked back and forth between them, curiously trying to figure out the situation.

"I just realized I left Harry, unattended, with _you._" Snape said quickly.

"Oh really?" Charmz said.

"Really," Snape sneered back, and motioned for Harry to come over to him. "Why don't you go in and show the way, and we'll follow." Snape said, but he seemed to have other things in mind. Charmz shrugged lightly.

"Of course." he said and went in. From inside they could hear his voice calling to them "and I wouldn't try to apparate from here if I were you, not only is it almost impossible, but you will also end up in a volcano on Iceland," He warned them and Snape swore underneath his breath. Harry heard him.

"What are you looking at?" Snape asked him. "Get going!" he said and shoved him forward with a firm grip on his shoulder, but it was a comforting gesture.

-----

It turned out Charmz were waiting for them just inside the cave.

"I can't see anything." Harry whispered, and like many other people he couldn't quite figure out _why _he was whispering. Perhaps it had something to do with the darkness and the human mind.

"Don't worry about that." Charmz said. "You'll be able to see soon enough." Harry began to get tired of Charms tight lipped, cryptic answers.

"Why don't you just tell us what's going on?" Harry asked irritably. He hated it when things were kept from him. He really did. He could work and comprehend the situation much better if he knew all the facts. Charmz seemed to understand him, but he still chose not so say much about the subject.

"You will see soon enough, there will be torches on the walls, but we can't have any light here yet, because the cave must stay hidden, no light may illuminate outside."

"Why don't you just spell the cave to stay hidden?" Harry asked curiously.

"There are many creatures in this forest which do not like magic such as ours." Charmz explained. Harry thought he sounded pretty tired and asked no more. Instead Severus spoke.

"Don't worry about falling, I will guide you," he told him.

"Can you see in the darkness?" He asked surprised.

"In a way, my eyes are special."

"Is that why they're black? I've never seen anyone else with black eyes."

"That's right. It's a family trait, just like some are metamorphosis, if you like. I can not see in darkness in the same manner as I do when it's light, but I can see outlines of things in the dark, so I know where not to walk and where to avoid things. "

"Then why don't your eyes glow in the dark? Most creatures with night vision do…" he said slowly as Snape helped him avoid a stone. This wasn't an ordinary cave, he found out. It was a sort of labyrinth of tunnels which lead to… well he didn't know that yet, did he?

"I have a night vision too, to an even higher extent than Snape here, yet my eyes do not glow in the dark." Charmz spoke.

"You're thinking like a muggle again." Snape sighed to him.

Suddenly Snape stiffened.

"What's going on?" Harry asked worriedly as Snape moved in close and was practically on top of him. "There's _women_." Snape spat like it was something horrible.

"Is _that _what you screamed before?" he asked incredulously. He expected something gruesome since _death eater **Snape **_had screamed like a sissy with ruined hair.

"I did not scream." Snape scoffed.

"Keep telling yourself that." Charmz voice said from somewhere in front of them. Harry suddenly felt a cold hand grab his wrist and it was his turn to scream. He wrenched free and stumbled into Snape.

"Get off! Get off!" he screamed. The hand had come as a shock, he didn't see anyone nor did he hear anything. He certainly understood why Snape had screamed like that. Snape shielded Harry with his body.

"Charmz!" Snape roared. "What are these creatures?" He yelled. They could hear some slapping sounds; it sounded distinctly and disturbingly like someone was being fucked right in front of them.

"Severus?" Harry inquired.

"Don't ask, you do not what to see this." Snape said and sounded nauseous. Before anything else could happen torches on the walls lit up the small area they stood in, which later continued in another tunnel. Harry's moth fell wide open. The cave room was filled with eerie looking women. They were naked and they were "entertaining" a few men, which was not of this earth. They looked like human, but their sharp teeth and weird looking eyes have them away.

"Demons." Charmz said dryly.

"What are they?" Harry asked shakily and jumped away from a woman, trying to grab his privates. The "slapping sounds" came from a demon and a woman, the woman was horrible. She had weird looking wounds that looked suspiciously like pledge. It looked like flesh eating bacterial had taken over most of the woman in here. Snape suddenly placed his hand over his eyes.

"You will _not _see this!" he said sternly. Harry simply nodded. He was really quite grateful for passing on the opportunity. "What do you think you're doing, showing Harry this? Is this your idea of parenting?" Snape yelled at Charmz.

"Those women would attack you if I wasn't present, you would end up a demon, like these men here. They were normal men once. Those creatures are ancient, but almost extinct. Let's continue. You were never supposed to see this at all."

They hurried out of the cave, and into another tunnel. Harry felt they walked miles in those small spaces. He didn't like it. He wished he was back at Snape's house.

"Don't worry; we'll soon be at our destination." Charmz promised.

----------------------

Charmz stopped in the biggest cave yet, it was enormous. It looked nothing like the others they had seen so far. Big oak tables stood in the room, the cave walls we're covered in various hangings with mystical symbols on them. Other vampires were lying along the walls in a ocean of oft pillows which reminded Harry of a harem of some sort. Some were drinking blood out of goblet; he could smell the metallic essence all over the room. They all stood up when Charmz entered the room, but he waved them off and they went back to what they were.

"_This _is your home?" Snape asked, clearly displeased. "This is no pace for Harry to live." he said. Charmz ignored Snape and turned to Harry and took his hand.

"Come, I want you to meet someone." he said in a friendly voice. Harry followed Charmz and fought down the uneasy feeling to break out and take him over. Charmz was interrupted when Harry stopped and tugged on his hand. Harry was watching something in the other side of the cave. A total of six vampires were dancing, three women and three men. They wore black clothes and the men were shirtless. It looked ancient and oriental, it was captivating and Harry wished he could dance like that. Smooth, sensual and soundless. The only thing that could be hard was some kind of music and drums the vampires along the walls played.

"Wow," he breathed and Charmz chuckled.

"It looks 'cool', doesn't it?" he asked and tasted the modern word which shouted almost foreign on his tongue.

"Yes it does, what are they?" he asked.

"Why vampires of course, everyone in here are vampires."

"Do they live here?" He asked.

"Well…" Charmz said and dragged on it. "Most vampires usually seek out this place to live in, but not everyone is welcome, and they to not stay here forever. A couple of years perhaps, then they travel, come back, travel and so on."

"Do you decide who is welcome here?" he asked. Charmz shook his head.

"Not really, I can if I want, but I've left that task upon someone else, the one responsible to this 'home'. I do not live here." he revealed and Harry was confused.

"You said you would take us to your home." he said and began to draw away but Charms grabbed his hand.

"Yes, I said that and you will see my home, but I also promised someone to bring you here. She has waited forever to see you; been downright annoying about it really." Charmz mused and dragged away with him, ignoring Harry's question about "she." They entered a little back room, which was sparsely lit. Someone sat in a chair, reading something.

"Mother?" Charmz asked and stepped forward, keeping Harry in front of him. The lady in the chair looked up and her face lit up as she saw who it was.

"Charmz!" she said in a delightful voice and stood up to welcome him. "I thought I could sense your presence!" she said.

"Mother, there is someone I would like you to meet." he said and laid his hands on Harry's shoulders. "This is your grandson." he said and sounded quite proud of it in Harry's ear, but maybe he was imagining things.

The lady clapped her hands together and rushed forward, enveloping him in a squeezing hug, making Charmz cry out an outraged "Mother!" Harry gave her a tentative smile when she kept him at an arms length, looking him over.

"Finally!" she said. "I've been waiting ages for this!" she said and Harry believed her. Not that she looked old, but she really must be ancient like Charmz if she was his real mother. "I've been pushing him for years to go get you, but he kept bitching about it not being safe!" she said and shocked Harry. She seemed very modern and straight forward, so why did she live in a cave full of foul creatures?

"It wasn't." Charmz murmured sourly. It seemed like he had indeed heard this lecture from his mother a thousand times and more already.

"You look exactly like us!" she said happily, and indeed, she too had black hair and green eyes.

"Mother, why were the demons and hell women out in the caves?" Charmz asked.

"What? Oh, you're talking about _them_." she spat and Harry's eyes widened. She saw this and smiled. "Sorry dear, but I don't like them that much. They've been a pain in the ass since the very beginning of this world." she said through clenched teeth. "You see, we guard those creatures so they do not escape out in the human world. That would be disastrous indeed. Vampires are so much more then bloodsucking creatures, while we do indeed feed of human, we also protect them from creatures so foul that Lucifer himself would piss his pants if he saw them." she said and Harry gaped.

"Mother!" Charmz said and rolled his eyes. "She's exaggerating; even through we do guard some creatures in this cave." He turned to his mother. "We must get them back as soon as possible," he said. She nodded.

"Yes but let's concentrate on dear Harry now, I'll take care of it later." she promised. Charmz nodded. Suddenly he grinned. "It looks like Snape is trouble, let's go save him;" he said with a feral grin and Harry was confused. How could Charmz know Snape was in trouble when he wasn't even in the same room? Either way he followed the two vampires out of the room and into the big one. He didn't see Snape at first, but later he discovered him on his back in the pillows, covered with three vampires. One of them was trying to get into his pants, the other one was busy opening his shirt while the third one was licking his throat teasingly. Snape looked terrified but despite that he had a half sneer on his face.

"Get them off!" he screamed at Charmz and Harry had to laugh. It was too ironic to be true. Snape in a harem, while no one in school would even want to go near him.

"That's enough ladies." Charmz said sternly but with humor in his voice.

"Awww," the ladies sighed but let Snape go nonetheless. Snape was up in a flash, fastening his pants once again. "Another time my dark one." the woman who had been licking his neck said and Snape spat out some kind of response, it was impossible to hear what exactly but Harry figured there was at least a dousing swearwords in it and insults which would make even Voldemort cover his ears. Perhaps his new life wouldn't be so bad after all, Harry thought with humor as Snape waved away another vampire trying to grab his behind.

* * *


	14. Chapter 14

**

* * *

**

**THE DEATH DANCER**

**-CHAPTER FOURTEEN- **

**BETA: none **

* * *

Snape was still in a fowl mood as they left the cave a couple of minutes later. He didn't say much, but Harry could tell Snape was curing every one and everything in his mind as they walked. Charmz let the way once again, and Harry held the vampire's hand in a firm grip. He had heard enough about those creatures the vampires guarded, that he knew he wouldn't want to get lost and meet them on his own. He wouldn't call himself a coward, because he wasn't, but he found it unnecessary to have an potentially dangerous confrontations witch nameless creatures.

"Where are we going now?" he asked his vampire father in a low voice.

"We're going home, to the place where I live most of the time. Mother use to live there too, whenever she isn't guarding this cave, that is," he mused.

"Oh…" Harry said weakly and mentally berated himself for sounding like such a fruitcake. He really wanted Charmz to like him, and so far he suspected that he had given the man a rather pitiful view of who he was. They continued to walk through the dark and damp cave in silence. Harry knew they must be nearing the exit, and sure, soon enough they could see the opening. _Finally_, Harry thought relieved. Ever since they left the other vampires and entered the tunnel he had been hearing whispering voices and threatening hisses, but since neither of the two others acknowledged it he didn't want to be the lesser man either.

He heard how Snape took a deep breath as they went outside. The air was much better here, but the sounds from the forest wasn't exactly conforting and Harry expected smoothing to attack them at any second, but Charmz seemed relaxed and carefree. He wished he too could be like that. Instead he searched for comfort at Snape's side, standing very close to the man. As if Snape has sensed his thoughts he carefully laid a hand on his shoulder, and it helped. Harry immediately felt more at ease.

"What now?" Snape said in an emotionless voice as he looked over at the vampire. Charmz looked around them, surveying the forest.

"Well…" he said and dragged it out. Harry knew that Snape wanted to snap at him to hurry up and spit it out, but he never did. "I think the easiest way is to apparate since you aren't able to walk through the shadows nor fly," Charmz told them and walked up right by their side. "Just hold on to me and I will handle everything," he told them. Snape reluctantly took a hold of Charmz arm and Harry copied the movement. Seconds later they disappeared.

* * *

It was still dark, wherever they now had ended up, but there was no spooky fog nor any frightful sounds near them. Harry relaxed slightly. Since he couldn't see much in the dark he could only tell that there was still a forest around them, but it looked like they were in some kind of valley. If he wasn't mistaking he could see mountains in the distance, they looked like gigantic dark shadows against the black- grey night sky.

"We'll have to walk a bit… There are wards around my home you see, and no one is able to apparate right inside the house," Charmz explained as they began to walk.

"Isn't that a huge inconvenience?" Snape asked snidely but Charmz didn't mind the attitude.

"Let me rephrase that," Charmz said patiently, but Harry had the feeling that the vampire was only informing them of things because of him. If Snape and Charmz had been alone then Charmz probably hadn't been so eager to provide the information. "No _living_ can apparate into the house… unless I add your magical signature to the wards of course." Snape stayed quiet after that.

The road they were walking on went straight upwards, and soon both Snape and he were painting by the effort while Charmez seemed quite indifferent by the walk.

"God damn," Harry muttered to himself. He hadn't expected anyone to hear him, so he startled when Snape snorted beside him.

"Goddamn, indeed," Snape's dry reply said in the darkness.

"Don't worry, we're almost there now," Charmz told them.

"I bloody well hope so," Snape said. The road they walked on wasn't asphalt, but rather a big gravel path, like the roads a couple of hundred years ago. Everything was quiet, and there was no indication of any humans anywhere. There were no houses, and no source of light.

Finally, after Harry had told himself he would give up at least a couple of dousing times, they reached a black metallic gate. It was big and high, but quite regular besides that. Harry could see that the corrosion had began at some places. The gate opened by itself with a grinding sound. Harry shuddered when he heard it.

"Come on, step right through," Charmz said and prevented the gate from slamming shut again by the force of his hand. When Harry hesitated Snape stepped through before him. Since nothing happened Harry followed hesitantly.

"Now then, there is only a little bit of walk left…" Harry couldn't suppress a groan from slipping out and Charmz chuckled. "Yes, I know it must be exhausting… even if I can't quite remember what it felt like. I do not feel exhaustion anymore, at least not in the same way humans do." Harry blushed slightly but felt better when Snape took his hand to motivate him to move forward.

"At least the ground is more even and flat now," Snape whispered. Harry nodded before realising that Snape probably didn't see him do so.

"Yes," he agreed. "It's much better now."

* * *

At least Charmz had been truthful to them, soon they could see a big shadow of a building in front of them. It wasn't a castle like Harry had half expected, but it wasn't small either.

"Welcome to my home," Charmz said fondly. He clearly liked this place. Harry wished for the daylight. He was quite sure that the view and surroundings were spectacular. They had to be, after all that walking they had done! He could feel that they were high up in the mountains somewhere. The air was different too. Charmez walked in front of them, and he seemed eager to be home. Snape and Harry walked side by side. A few threes were spread around the grounds, and Harry thought he heard a stream somewhere near them. Even by night the grounds seemed friendly and very relaxing. Harmonious was a good word for the impression he got. Even Snape seemed to appreciate it when they walked to something that smelled like a herb garden. Harry could sense that Snape's curiosity was peaked and his interest of exploring the ground was big. He couldn't blame him, he felt the same. He supposed he could have a look around in the morning. There wasn't much to see right now.

As they got nearer the house garden touches lit up, made of bamboo.

"Oh my God…" Harry whispered and he heard Snape gasp as well. It was beautiful, he had never seen anything quite like it. Living fairly lights came alive in the big trees, and he could clearly see the limestone paths that led to various places all over the grounds. Bushed and flowers were all over the place in various colors, and Harry knew they must be magical or else they wouldn't be blooming right now. What Harry liked most of all was the big duck pond with a tree bridge over it. Blue lights were glimmering beneath the surface, and big round stones in various colors of white, grey and black were placed neatly around the edges and inside the pond, as well as water plants and flowers.

"This is so cool!" he told Charmz. He had always enjoyed gardening, and this was very gardeners paradise!

"Thank you. I though you'd like it," Charmz said in a friendly voice. Harry then looked up at the house and became speechless once again. It was huge! Several stories high, with big glass windows and two balconies. Stone steps led up to the enormous porch, and stone pillars supported the balcony which belonged to the first floor. The roof was built in several V- forms and looked very cool, and reminded Harry a bit about a ski lodge.

The house was built in dark tree, and Harry really liked it.

"Well then, let's step inside," Charmz said as the door opened for them. Harry eagerly stepped forward, he couldn't wait to see what was inside!

* * *


End file.
